Blasted Into the Past
by MyUniversalSign
Summary: Khasara is blasted into and ancient Egypt she never exspected. She runs into a few troubles along the way and bumps into some very interesting characters. Follow Khasara through her adventures throught the past.
1. Unexpected Visitor

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh. But I do call the following characters my own:_**

**_Khasara_**

**_Matthew_**

**_Nye_**

**_Hope you enjoy reading this story. Please R&R. Thanks again._**

* * *

**Chapter One: Unexpected Visitor**

Khasara walked down the halls of the tomb she knew so well. The hieroglyphics were old and worn from years of improper care. The last of the tours to the tomb of the mysterious Pharaoh had long ended for the day. This was Khasara's only time to have a look at the pyramids interior without the constant questioning from the tourists. Her usual tour guide uniform had been shed hours before, and her more casual blue jeans, jean jacket, white shirt, and white tennis shoes were her protection from the sandy terrain that was Egypt.

Khasara loved Egypt and the mysteries that it held. She could always caught translating the hieroglyphics in her spare time just to get a glimpse of what the true Egyptian Empire was like. She herself was pure Egyptian, as far back as into the time of the pharaohs, and every chance she got she was constantly trying to find a way into her past. As she stared at the walls of the mysterious tomb that she traveled at least 12 times a day she started to wonder who this particular pharaoh was, and why was it so important to keep his name a secret from the generations that came long after he was put to rest.

Her fingertips trace the markings on the wall she practically had memorized, her knee length jet-black hair continuously falling into her face because she forgot to grab the most important thing to have in the Egyptian weather, a hair tie. Her bronzed hand outlined the faces of what seemed to be important people to the pharaoh. They seemed to be six priests but none of the Archeologists could figure it out.

"It seems strange for a pharaoh to consider his priests of the greatest importance to himself." Khasara thought as she stared into the neatly drawn but aged eyes of the figures on the wall. It was at that time she heard the faint sounds of footsteps heading her way down the long passageway into the core of the pyramid. She knew that no one had followed her in here and began to wonder who was sneaking around the tombs.

As the footsteps grew louder Khasara looked around to find the statue of Ra the Sun God carved from the arch that supported the tunnel. She leapt behind it without a sound and prepared herself for the intruder that had entered the resting place of the mysterious pharaoh.

Khasara waited for the stranger to approach her hiding spot, the whole time her heart raced as she thought of the numerous types of people it could be. She closed her ebony eyes to fight away her imaginative thoughts, and took a deep breath to calm herself and fight the fear that was building up inside her.

The footsteps grew louder and louder as she awaited advancement of the unexpected guest. She peered around the belly of the statue to try to figure out who it was but all she could see was the black silhouette of a man surrounded by the light of the torch he was holding up with his right hand. As hard as Khasara looked she could still not figure out who the man was, and she knew that he did not know she was there because she had long turned off her torch to be kept out of sight.

Nearer the man came and soon he was one the opposite side of the statue looking around as if puzzled be something, and as he turned to look further down the tunnel the light from the torch revealed his face. Khasara stepped out from behind the statue.

"You! What are you doing here?" She questioned the man with her Egyptian accent flowing through her words. With this question asked she waited for a reply from the visitor.

* * *

**_Khasara comes face to face with someone. Who is it? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to come (shrugs and gives a sly smile). Thanks for reading hope to hear from you and I promise I will continue to write until the story comes to and end. :-D_**


	2. The Train

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh. But I do call the following characters my own:_**

**_Khasara_**

**_Matthew_**

**_Nye_**

**_Hope you enjoy reading this story. Please R&R. Thanks again_**.

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Train**

The man jumped, scared by the sudden appearance of Khasara's voice. He stared pass the bright light of his torch.

"K-Khasara, is that you? Gosh you scared me," he said with a smile, "I though a mummy had come back to life"

"Yeah Matt you wish it was a mummy come back from the dead. That would go over real well for your career." Khasara said as Matt lowered his torch so they could actually see each other. Khasara looked at the tall, blue eyed, brown haired, and sun brunt American archeologist. Matthew had come to Egypt six months ago to study the tomb of the mysterious pharaoh because the others had given up on the mysteries that the tomb kept hidden very well. He was dressed in his usual khaki button up shirt and shorts with his ever usual safari cap. Matt's outfit was a nuisance to Khasara, almost all the archeologists that came to Egypt wore the same thing. She guessed they thought that it was better if they wore the khaki instead of a normal outfit like jeans and a t-shirt.

"They would probably promote me to the highest status they could find. Not to mention I would be famous." Matt said with a huge smile, as he tucked his thumbs under the bands of his back pack and puffed up with pride.

"Keep dreaming there cowboy..."She paused then continued. "So why did you follow me in here? I didn't think anyone was crazy enough to follow me in here alone." She said with a curious look on her face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. The train was on its way when I entered the pyramid to find you. So I think it's about time we made our way out of here so we don't miss it back into town." Matt answered Khasara.

"Yeah! I guess it would be nice to catch the train, instead of spending the night with...the mummies." Khasara said with a sly smile on her face as she watched Matt shiver with the thought of being left with no one but the dead. They both turned to make their way back to the sandy dunes and the train station that had been placed to allow tourists an archeologists an easier way into the dead lands of Egypt. They continued down the tunnel in silence, neither really having anything to say to the other. As they hit the entrance to the pyramid they heard the whistle of the train sounding it arrival.

"Oh no. Quick Matt we have to hurry!" Khasara said as she ran to her horse that she kept tied up on a palm tree near to the tomb. She untied the reins and jumped upon her horse with ease and turned to Matt with and extended hand. "Come on Matt now!" She told him when she saw him hesitate at the sight of the horse.

"Now Matt!" Khasara shouted. Matt walked closer and took her hand, and Khasara used all her strength to pull him up. Once he was seated behind her she heeled her horse and they took off as fast as the horse's legs could carry them towards the station. As the sand flew from behind the horses heels Khasara was beginning to think that they would not make it._ We have to make it to the train_ Khasara thought _come on Nye I know you can go faster_. They flew across the dessert nearly to the train station the train sitting right there. Khasara was relieved when she saw the locomotive, but then the whistle blew yet again and the it's wheels began to move pulling it away from the station.

"NO!" Khasara all but screamed. "Hang on Matt we're going to full throttle." As she heeled Nye to push him faster she felt Matt grab a hold to her tighter to stop from bouncing off the horse. Nye kicked it into the highest gear that the little gelding could go, they raced behind the train almost catching up to it but Nye was at the end of his energy and couldn't pull it through as the train began to pick up speed. Slowly they stared to fall further and further behind. When Khasara realized that Nye was becoming more and more tired by the minute she pulled him to a walk and watched the train pull away.

"Why did you stop? We could have caught it? We were so close. I mean..." Matt was cut off by the sound of an aggravated Khasara.

"Because Matt I knew that Nye would not be able to keep up with the train long enough for one of us to hop aboard. And I was not going to run my horse to death." she growled to Matt as she reached down to pat the heavily heaving chestnut shoulder of Nye.

"But I wasn't suggesting that you run your horse to death..."Matt said as he was again interrupted.

"I know Matt but you weren't exactly saying that it wasn't a good idea to keep Nye from going. Seeing how he is our only way back to shelter." Khasara said as she turned to look Matt in the face. Matt saw a hint of anger and irritation in Khasara's deep ebony eyes and knew not to instigate any further.

"Ok Khasara I'm sorry." Matt apologized.

"That's Ok Matt I didn't mean to snap at you I too was upset that we weren't able to catch the train." She stated, and turned with a sigh to steer the chestnut gelding back to the station. Matt knew not to say anything at the moment and sat behind Khasara without a word as they headed back the way they came. Khasara stared ahead of Nye's ears thinking about what they were going to do now, everyone leaves on the last train back to town. So there was no one left out there but them. And the only shelter that they would have was the pyramid form where they come from, because the station was locked and there was no way you could get in; the windows they were too small for a person to fit through. Khasara came up and threw away plans in her head as they made thier way silently back to the tomb of the mysterious pharaoh.

* * *

**_Well Matt and Khasara are stuck alone out in the middle of the desert with no where else to go but back to the tomb. Oh dear what ever will they do? An what will happen to them? I quess you'll have to wait for the next chapter. Sorry its taking so long to get things put together but I write them as they come to me. Hope to get the next chapter put up for you. See you next time._**


	3. In the Tomb

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh. But I do call the following characters my own:**

**Khasara**

**Matthew**

**Nye**

**Hope you enjoy reading this story. Please R&R. Thanks again.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: In the Tomb**

Khasara and Matt approached the pyramid the sky turning to colors of the sunset. Khasara sighed as she looked up at the tomb's opening. The bubble bath she was planning on taking when she got back to town would never happen. Now she was stuck out in the middle of the dead lands with a guy who was afraid of his own shadow. She wouldn't have minded it if it was just she and Nye out here, but no she was stuck with Matt too. Her night couldn't have gotten any worse. She groaned as she slightly looked behind herself and saw Matt giving the tomb and fearful look. She pulled Nye to a stop just in front of the doorway and slid to the ground.

"Uh, Khasara?" Matt asked before she began to walk away. "How do you get off this thing?" Khasara turned back slightly rolling her eyes. This night was going to be worse than she thought. After the five minute instruction on how to un-mount the trio walked into the tomb. As they walked further inward a tremor made its way up Matt's spine. This was a place he defiantly did not want to be in at night.

Once good distances away from the entrance, just incase a sandstorm came out of nowhere, Khasara turned once again to Matt.

"Well cowboy, I guess we'll just have to camp here for the night." Matt nodded his response. But he knew this was going to be a night he would never forget. Khasara steered Nye near to the wall, pulling grain that she kept in her saddlebags out for him. The sound of grain caught Nye's undivided attention. The chestnut arched his neck around to his master with hopeful eyes. Khasara saw the horse's face out of the corner of her eye and silently giggled. Nye was delighted when Khasara placed his portable bowl on the ground near his hooves. Nye dived into his dinner without a second thought. Matt watched the scene from his position on the floor. Khasara was not like the other Egyptians, like her ancestors before her, she still believed in the Gods and the old ways. No matter how hard Matt tried, even though him and Khasara had been friends since his arrival in Egypt, he could not figure her out. The only knowledge he has about her personality is that she is compassionate toward her heritage, and she had a fiery temper and knew how to use it. She was definitely different, and he was glad she was his friend not his enemy.

"I hope that you have some food packed away in that backpack of yours." Khasara said turning to face Matt, interrupting thoughts, "Some how there was a hole in my saddlebag and I lost the sandwiches I put in there."

"Yeah! I do, I make sure I always have food with me no matter where I go." Matt told her with a smile.

That was one of Khasara's worries knocked off the list. Now all they had to worry about was a fire, because Egyptians nights were as cold as the day was hot.

"What kind of food do you have there?" she questioned Matt.

"Umm...Two sandwiches, one pack of granola bars, and a bottle of water." Matt answered as he rummaged through his pack.

"That will be good enough for tonight. I have my own water so that won't be a problem, and now all we need is a fire."

"How are we going to have a fire when we don't have any wood to burn? Wouldn't the carbon ruin the hieroglyphics?" Matt asked in a worried tone.

"I don't think that a little more grime on the walls won't hurt anything. As for the wood there is some further in the pyramid from an old excavation site"

"Ok! Lets get going then." Matt stated as he began to get up from his seat on the floor.

"Whoa there! We all can't go someone has to stay here and keep Nye from getting lost in the tunnels that wind their way through here." Matt gave her a weird look knowing what she was going to say next. He didn't like the fact that he was going to be stuck there alone with a horse he didn't know how to control.

"I suggest that you stay behind with Nye, Matt. I'll go and get what wood I can." Khasara told him as she turned and looked down the long passageway ahead of her.

"Don't get lost in there. You know I don't know my way in there." He informed her as she began to walk away. She turned to look at him and pushed her hand through the air.

"You worry too much I know this place like the back of my hand." she told him, then looked at her the back of her hand and saw a scratch that came from their train chase. "Hey that's new." She said with a sly smile.

"Khasara"

"Ok. Ok. I'll be careful I promised." She added when she saw the concern in his eyes. With a chuckle she turned and continued her journey to the excavation site. "Man!" Matt said getting up to grab the reins of Nye's bridle. "She can be such a pain. I don't know how you live with her." He said as he looked down the horse's face as the animal continued to eat his dinner. When Matt looked up again Khasara have disappeared into the darkness of the tunnel. Another shiver crawled its way up Matt's spine as he realized he was alone with no one to protect him but a horse.

* * *

Khasara continued her way down the long passageway. She chuckled as she thought of the look on Matt's face as he sat back at the campsite with Nye. He really was afraid of the horse, but Khasara could never figure out why, and she thought it was funny. She happily hummed as she wandered her way to the excavation site.

"Now, I know that site is around here somewhere." She stated as she shined her torch ahead of her. Finally the small circle of light landed upon the old excavation site.

"Ahh. There it is, good now I'll get some wood and be back before Matt starts to flip out." She bent down to pick up the splinters of wood that was left by the old pulley systems that were used to haul what little artifacts that were found in the tomb. Suddenly she heard as noise to coming from the direction she had just come from. She shot up straight and spun around, dropping her load of kindling as she did. Khasara scanned the darkness around her, when she didn't see anything she bent down to pick up what she had dropped. Again she the heard a noise only this time the darkness seemed to swirl around her. Khasara backed up from her spot. She turned around quickly, still looking over her shoulder she began to run. When she did turn around she ran face first into one of the numerous archways in the tomb, knocking her unconscious. At this time the darkness swirling around her became visible and opened up into a vortex of twirling blacks, blues, and purples. The swirling consumed Khasara pulling her out of sight. When the vortex stopped and disappeared Khasara had disappeared with it.

* * *

Hours seemed to pass as Matt stood at the temporary campsite. He had been watching Nye thoughtfully consume his dinner of grain. There had been no sight or sound of Khasara's return, and Matt had begun to worry. He stared at the chestnut face of Nye when he noticed that the horse had stopped chewed and was listening carefully. The gelding's head shot up and he looked wildly around, all the while concentrating on the area for some unseen sound. Something was wrong and Nye's sudden behavior was the only clue Matt needed. Nye spun around facing down the tunnel and snorted into the air. Before the horse could take off in search of his master Matt had grabbed the reins. Another shiver worked its way up Matt's spine as the two slowly proceeded down the hallway of the tomb. "I hope Khasara is Ok." Matt thought to himself.

* * *

**_Well now, Khasara's gone. Matt is left all alone with Nye. Where is Khasara anyway? What about Nye? Him being left with someone who doesn't know how to take care of him and all. Where is this story going?(gives sly smile and winks) Well you'll find out when I get my feeble mind to create the next chapter. Will get Chapter Four posted as soon as possible. Thanks for read hope you enjoy what you have read and what will come next. Please send some reviews, thanks again._**


	4. The King of Thieves

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh. But I do call the following characters my own:_**

**_Khasara_**

**_Matthew_**

**_Nye_**

**_Thanks to my devoted reader Yamis Girl 4everandever, Veit grl, and thanks to my friend and editor RoMi IshUraTarMeshi.  
Hope you enjoy reading this story. Please R&R. Thanks again._**

* * *

**Chapter Four: The King of Thieves**

A strong nauseating pain shot through Khasara's head as she slowly came to. Her vision was blurred, as she opened her eyes, continually blinking to clear her vision. Pain throbbed through her head as she sat up. Supporting herself with her left hand she put her right to her head. Just above her hairline was a large bump from where her head collided with the archway. She gently touched the tender spot, as she looked around for her torch.

"Whoa. I'm going to have a headache from hell for the rest of the day." She said to herself as she rose to her feet. "And I know I brought that torch with me. Now where could it be?" Khasara growled angrily. This was when she noticed that the tunnel surrounding her was bright. Defiantly not the dark hallway she had traveled through earlier.

"Well." She said in surprise. "That's new." It was then that she heard the sound of rustling and a voice coming from further down the passageway. Deciding that it was probably Matt Khasara continued down the way. Not even noticing that there was no old excavation site, and no lumber that she had dropped. The closer she got the louder the noises grew. As she turned the bend she noticed that a door up ahead was lighted.

"Matt. Is that you?" She shouted, and the noises suddenly stopped. "Hey Cowboy! What are you up to?" Then the sound of footsteps came from the door and the shadow of a man in sandals and a robe appeared across the threshold.

"There is no 'cowboy' here little one," came a voice that made Khasara's heart jump to her throat. "But I hate to say you're in the wrong place at the wrong time, my sweet." The voice came again as a silver haired man appeared in the doorway.

"Who are you? And why are you here? The tours ended quite a while ago, and there is no way back to town." Khasara told the man.

"Hah! The name is Bakura, but you can call me the King of Thieves." The man's sinister voice told her. "And I don't know what you mean by 'tours'. This here is my ground and I am the one who rules the dead lands of Egypt." Khasara gave Bakura a weird look."Ok. This dude's nuts, and I thought being stuck with Matt was bad. This is going to be much worst." She thought to herself. It was then that she began to feel uneasy as she felt the man's eyes upon her.

Bakura watched the woman in front of him. She was Egyptian for sure but her style of clothing was no where near the traditional Egyptian robes. When he noticed her become uneasy he proceeded toward her.

* * *

"Well isn't this just great?" Matt growled as he continued to walk down the tunnel. "I told her to be careful, but did she listen? Nooo. She just had to be her normal irresponsible self and get lost. Now what?" He ranted as he led Nye through along the hallway. Then another tremor ran up his spine and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

"Ok. Now I am officially freaked out." He told Nye as the horse eyed him wearily. "OK KHASARA. I'M NOT GOING ANY FURTHER IN. I'M NOT PLAYING YOUR LITTLE GAME ANY MORE." He shouted into the darkness, and with no answer he turned and steered Nye back to the little campsite.

"I'm not going to stay here if that's what she thinks." He told himself. "Come on Nye lets go to the station where we're sure to be found in the morning. An with that the two made their way toward the exit, across the sands and back to the train station.

* * *

As Khasara saw the man approaching she quickly took a few steps back, but the further she backed up the more he walked forward. Bakura stopped with his head slightly looking down so his bangs covered his eyes, and he looked at Khasara through his hair. A sly smile crossed his lips, and he gave an evil chuckle.

"You're not afraid of me my dear, are you?" He asked.

"N-No not really." Khasara stuttered.

"Well you should be." Bakura growled. "You'd be a fool if you weren't"

"Oh really? And why should I be afraid of the likes of you? You're not even armed." Khasara commented straightening up and showing as much courage as she could muster.

"My dear, I don't need weapons. I have something much better than those sort of things." Bakura said as he brought his head up to look her in the eye. His steel gray eyes told Khasara that he was not lying. Fear surged through her entire body as she began to tremble. "And now to prove it to you. I call upon my beast Diabound. Come to me my creature." With the ringing of his voice a creature like no other appeared in front on Bakura. Khasara couldn't stand anymore and she sunk to her knees staring wide eyed at the terrifying monster before her.

Seeing the woman in front of him fall to the floor with fear brought power to Bakura.

"You will taste the wrath of my monster first hand." Bakura snared, and threw his hand in front of him pointing to Khasara. "Now my creature show her what true power is." The monster began to move forward. Khasara could do nothing but sit there on her knees as the creature moved closer. Diabound pulled its hand back and made ready to strike. Khasara crossed her arms in front of her face to protect herself, fear coursing through her.

Just before the monster could complete his attack the fear faded from Khasara. She dropped her arms from her face, stood up, and instinctively brought her arm up. From her fear a massive black Pegasus appeared between Diabound and Khasara. She stared at the beautiful creature before her. She knew not where it came from but something told her that she need not fear it. The Pegasus reared forcing Diabound backward onto the ground, and with one fiery attack Diabound disappeared. Khasara looked around to make sure that the terrifying creature was gone for good. Seeing that neither Diabound nor the Pegasus was anywhere to be found Khasara turned to a shocked Bakura. The face of Bakura made Khasara smile.

"Well now Mr. King of Thieves. All that talk of being powerful and your 'Thing' was blown to dust." Khasara said with a smug smile on her face. At the sound of her voice Bakura looked up from the spot were his monster had once been.

"B-b-but how could this have happened? No normal person such as she could have summoned a sacred monster." He commented to himself. Khasara heard him and grew angry.

"Normal! What do you mean normal? You obviously don't know me very well." She said thinking about all the times Matt had called her crazy. "And what do you mean sacred monsters? What are they suppose to be? And where did that thing you had come from? That was definitly not a normal." She continued until she noticed a evil smile had come across Bakura's face once again. "She has to be gotten rid of so that no one will be more powerful that me." He thought to himself, as he moved forward. This time Khasara let him get a few feet from her, when all of a sudden he lunged at her. Knocking them both over into a pile on the floor of the tomb.

Khasara was stunned by the sudden blow but did not let her guard down. Bakura had her pinned down by her wrists when she shoved her knee into his groin. He moaned in pain but kept her pined as he reached to his waist where Khasara saw the shining of a blade. With this she struggled even more, he brought his hand back to help maintain his grip but he was too slow. Khasara slipped her right hand from his grasp, and brought her nails down Bakura's face just below his right eye. He turned his face away and hissed but kept his weight upon her. When he turned to face her again a wide vertical gash shown where she stuck him. Khasara managed to keep her right hand free and again slashed her nails across his face. This time making a slightly slanted horizontal lesion producing a cross shaped wound on his face. He reeled back in pain. This gave Khasara just the right opportunity to slip out from under him. Her long black hair was covered with the sand from the ground. She pulled her hair out of the way and stood up against the support of the wall and watch Bakura grasp his face in pain. Fear again spilled over her as she tried to think of what to do next.

* * *

**_Khasara has come face to face with the King of Thieves himself. And awww he has a booboo. Bet you that made Bakura really mad now. Wonder what he will do to her now. And what about Matt? Well you'll find out in the next chapter. Thanks for reading see you next time._**


	5. Pharaoh Atem and His Priests

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh. However, I do call the following characters my own:_**

**_Khasara_**

**_Matthew_**

**_Nye_**

**_Thanks to my devoted reader Yamis Girl 4everandever, Veit grl, and thanks to my friend and editor RoMi IshUraTarMeshi.  
Hope you enjoy reading this story. Please R&R. Thanks again_**.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Pharaoh Atem and His Priests**

Atem sat in his high back throne holding his head up with his hand. He was thinking over the past events of the year and the ever-usual raids that destroyed numerous tombs. The Thief King was be coming quite a handful, and no matter how fast Atem and his priests were they, they always showed up too late. Set was at the head of the table going over plans and strategies that were to be executed the next time the bandit made his attack.

"The soldiers will circle around here while we enter through the front." Set explained. When he finished, he looked up to his cousin. "What do you think Atem?" Atem being disturbed from his thoughts opened his cat-like crimson eyes to look at his loyal companions.

"Hmm...What did you say Set?" He asked.

"My Pharaoh, please forgive my rudeness," Akunadin spoke up," but it is vital for you to pay attention in these times. We never know when Bakura might strike again"

"Your right Akunadin. I am sorry, please continue with your stratagem Set." He said waving his hand to allow Set to continue. Just as Set went to speak up the Millennium Rod at his waist began to glow and vibrate. As if following suite the Millennium Puzzle around Atem's neck began to glow, along with the other five items.

"W-What is going on? Isis can you explain this?" Atem asked with concern in his eyes.

"I can try my Pharaoh." Was Isis's only reply as she taped into the power of the necklace around her neck. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes. "Something very powerful has revealed itself."

"Do you know where my friend?" Mahado question Isis. She turned and looked at Atem.

"Apparently within your tomb my Pharaoh." With this Set turned to a servant standing near by.

"You! Have horses made ready for us and a few Calvary troops." The servant ran from the room with his order. The group made its way out of the palace and into the courtyard where their horses awaited them. When the Calvary members joined them, they flew to the land of the dead with Atem leading the way. "Bakura what are you up to now?" he asked himself as the hooves of the horse beat against the ground.

* * *

Khasara leaned against the wall for support. This was not a situation that she wanted to be in at the moment, especially when the man in front of her could have done anything to Matt and Nye. Bakura glared at her from his position on all fours blood dripping from his cheek. 

"You insolent wench!" He hissed at her through clenched teeth. "You'll pay for that." A growl escaped his lips as he got up and lunge toward her. Khasara pressed herself as close to the wall and turned her face away as she awaited the impacted. Before Bakura could reach Khasara a spear from one of the Calvary troops whizzed through the air landing at Bakura's feet. Bakura stopped and turned to face the direction from which the spear had come.

"Bakura! How did I know it would have been you here?" Pharaoh asked not really expecting and answer.

"Well my Pharaoh so we meet again." Bakura snared.

"Bring him to me." Atem commanded the soldiers. They moved forward, but with ease, Bakura stepped into the shadows and disappeared. His laughter rang through the empty hallways of the tomb. From Khasara's position on the wall, she opened one eye and peered around only for her to see four spears pointed at her some feet away. Nonetheless, the warriors were ready to strike if it was necessary.

"Who are you?" Came a deep voice that drew Khasara's attention from the soldiers in front of her. She took a step from the wall.

"Who wants to know?" She asked with a snappy attitude, "And why are you asking me this? What are you doing here? This place is off limits after hours, especially to you people"

"This is my pyramid I'm allowed here whenever I wish. Why are you here? Were you with Bakura" Atem answered.

"Who, that creep?" Khasara question gesturing towards to the spot were Bakura had been standing, "No way he didn't belong here, and neither do you." She said glaring at the deep voiced man.

"How dare you speak to the Pharaoh like that?" Mahado spat at her.

"Pharaoh? Are you kidding me?" She paused and rubbed her temple with one hand holding her arm up with the other. "Oh my Ra! I'm surrounded by idiots"

"Who are you calling idiots, knave. You should be bowing before your superiors." Set commanded her.

"Just who do you think you are? You can't tell me what to do. Those times ended a long time ago. What ever century you came from you need to go back." Khasara snapped at him, taken aback by her disrespect Set gasped in shock along with the other priests. Atem slightly smiled as he thought of how funny the strange woman in front of him was. She seemed to have no clue who he was. The courage she showed to stand up to him was amusing, but Set thought different.

"Guards, arrest her!" Set ordered the soldiers. The Calvary members took no time grabbing her and tying her wrists behind her back.

"Hey just what do you think your doing. You can't do this to me. You have no right." She shouted as the guards pushed her behind the group. They walked out of the tomb where their horses were waiting. "Let me go right now. Hey! Let go!" She yelled as one soldier threw her upon his horse, and climbed up behind her. Since her shouts did nothing she sat quietly as they rode off toward town.

* * *

Matt and Nye made their way across the sands without any troubles and soon found themselves in front of the train station. 

"Well horsy here we are." Matt told Nye as tied him to the hitching post. As Matt turned to look at his watch Nye nudged his canteen.

"Oh, you want water. Ok, here you go." He said as he sat the portable bucket that he remembered when they left the tomb and filled it with water. "There you go Bud." He paused and looked toward the tomb" I wonder if Khasara is Ok." Matt asked the horse. Nye did not give any sign that he heard but just continued to drink.

* * *

"This has got to be some sort of joke." Khasara mumbled from her seat in the saddle. She looked around to try to find Matt but none of the faces looked familiar, and none of the horses were Nye. "Something is not right." She thought. Looking toward the front of the group, she noticed the clothes of her captures. They wore the old Egyptian white robes, but the six people in front of her were decorated in gold. One person in particular stood out from the rest, he wore the gold attire that normally a royal would wear during the ancient times. "Where could these people have gotten jewelry such as that? Those could only be found in museums." She thought. Khasara quickly turned her eyes from the man as he turned to look at her. His blonde bangs flapping into his face as he looked over his shoulder. "There is something really strange about this girl. She's not even dressed like us." Atem thought as he glance at her. "I wonder what land she is from" 

Khasara decided that it was safer not to look at anyone for the rest of the ride. So instead, she stared in front of her. Her bottom ached from the unusual position in the saddle and her arms were cramping from their awkward arrangement. She sighed at her failed attempt to reposition herself. Along the horizon, peeks of the buildings from town slowly came into view, but they weren't the modern roofs that she was use to. These were made from sand, still a little confused Khasara strained to see further. As the town was revealed the more she thought, something was horribly wrong. This was not her hometown, and it surely was not the place she left this morning. Before she knew it the grate gates into the city were opening for the returning unit, and the noises from inside exploded. Khasara could not help but stare around in wonder, to her things just didn't add up. She watched as the merchants, citizens, and barters went about their daily chores stopping only briefly to bow at the tri-color haired man leading the group.

Her attention was torn away from the mass around her, a trumpet sounded, the sight that was before her took her breath away. Large wooden gates opened into the most beautiful courtyard that only a king could wish to have. The servants ran to grab the reins of the horses, and the people around her dismounted. Another guard came and seized her from the horse she had been riding when without warning her head was yanked backwards. The soldier stopped and gave her an angry glare and again tried to pull her along, but again she was snatched back and pain shot through Khasara's head. This time she turned around and looked back at the Calvary member she had been riding with who, at the moment was sitting on her hair.

"Hey there Jumbo! Do you mind getting off my hair? Its attached you know." She told him. Seeing that he was indeed sitting on her hair he dismounted, and push her behind the other soldier.

"Your majesties. What would you like us to do to the prisoner?" The captain asked. Set turned to answer as the other priests progressed into the palace.

"Let her spend the night in the dungeons. Then tomorrow she shall be tried." With this, the troops shoved Khasara in the division of the building that lead to the dungeons below. Still stunned by all that she had seen in the past few minutes, Khasara could not stop them from pushing her along. Things were going to take awhile to sink in, and the night that she was going to have to spend in the dungeon would be spent turning things over in her mind.

* * *

**_Well now, it seems that Khasara has gotten herself in quite a tight spot. How will she ever get out of this one. And Matt...well he's just being Matt. His cowardly instincts told him that it was not a good idea to stay in the tomb, and could you blame him? Well many things will unfold in the next chapter I promise, and Khasara will get the shock of her life. (Laughs evilly) I am so evil. See you next time._**


	6. The Trial

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh. However, I do call the following characters my own:_**

**_Khasara_**

**_Matthew_**

**_Nye_**

**_Thanks to my devoted reader Yamis Girl 4everandever, Cheeky-eyes, Anorethunbound,Veit grl, and thanks to my friend and editor RoMi IshUraTarMeshi.  
Hope you enjoy reading this story. Please R&R. Thanks again._**

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Trial**

The corridor leading to the dungeons was cold and dark, the only source of light coming from the numerous torches hanging along the wall. Steadily the soldier pushed Khasara behind his captain. Her mind was still on the scene that she saw on her ride through the city. "What is going on here?" Khasara asked herself, to her things were not adding up. When the guard stopped pushing her by her arms, she snapped out of her train of thought. Casually the captain unlocked the door in front of him, his gaze only faltering form the door long enough to give one last grin back at her. The gin did not impress Khasara much and she rolled her eyes as he turned back to open the door. Once again, the soldier pushed her behind the captain. "Hmmm..Why don't we give our guest the grand suite boys?" he said pointing to a cell a little further down the hall. With this, she was again shoved along, only stopping in front of the door long enough for her capturer to untie the ropes constricting her arms. Then she was thrusted into the cell, because of the unexpected sudden movement Khasara tripped and landed face first on the cell floor. She looked back at guard with the darkest look she could show as he slammed the barred door shut laughing.

"Hahaha...Yeah, I bet you think its funny now Buckoo? But I bet that if you came back here and faced me like a man you'd think otherwise." Khasara shouted as she heard the group, that had escorted her, leave the room. "Dumb jack rabbits! This is no way to treat someone." She mumbled under her breath. When the door to the dungeon was slammed shut, she slung her hair away from her face and looked around at what was to be her home for the night. Well it was not the grand suite that was for sure. The sandy floor was cold and damp, and a moth eaten mat lay along one wall. It was dark and gloomy there was hardly any light, unless you count the light coming from the tiny barred window along the back wall. It was just big enough to stick one's hand through, but it let in just enough of the glow from the moon outside to keep the shadows in the corners of the room.

"Well at least I won't be stuck in the dark." Khasara grumbled as she picked herself up off the floor. Dusting herself off, she turned to look outside her cell. The barred door lead out into a hallway lined with cells like the one she was stuck in. At the ends of the hallway were wooden doors, one of which she had come in through. The other one, on the other hand, she did not notice until now. "Huh. I wonder where that door leads?" She asked aloud. An as if someone had heard her question the door began to open. Through it, a tall and very broad man entered the hallway, holding in his hand a ring of keys. The iron pieces jingled against one another has the man who seemed to be the dungeon guard walked along the cells. Khasara stepped back from the door, as the Keeper approached her chamber, to lean against the wall.

"Well what do we have here?" The guard said as he looked at the woman reclining on the wall. Khasara kept her head turned down with her ebony hair covering her face, and arms crossed in front of her. "A desert flower? Or maybe someone who got a little too feisty with the pharaoh and his priests"

"What business is it of ours, Chubby?" She growled keeping her head bowed. "As far as I'm concerned you have no right to hold me here." With this, the guard snorted and began to laugh.

"No wonder you're here... And I'm guessing that Priest Set has something in mind for your ignorant tongue." He said still watching her from the other side of the door.

"My ignorant tongue! Yeah, sure, uh huh. Well your so call 'Pharaoh' and his 'Priests' are going to be in big trouble when I get out of here." Khasara uttered looking up to the face of the guard.

"You insolent little wench!" The guard exclaimed "I have already been called the today, find something new to call me." She proclaimed. "Besides, there is nothing that they can dish out to me that I can't handle."

"We'll see little flower, we'll see." He said as he turned to walk back through his door. When the wooden door made contact with its frame Khasara ran to the window. Jumping up and grabbing the bars she looked out at the now empty and moon lit street. She made an attempt to wiggle the bars lose but they did not budge, so being defeated she let go and slipped to the ground. Turning around she looked back at the door, then to her shoulder.

"It's worth a try." She stated, and ran to the door slamming her shoulder against the bars. Pain shot through her arm and she hissed in her breath. "Well I won't do that again." She declared as she rubbed her arm. Clasping a bar with each hand, she rested her head on the bars. "How come I always get myself into messes like this?" Khasara asked herself. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME IN HERE FOREVER. THIS IS NOT RIGHT AND ALL OF YOU KNOW IT. I HAVE CONNECTIONS IN HIGH PLACES AND YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR WHAT YOU DOING TO ME." She screamed trying to draw as much attention to herself as possible. "LET ME OUT OF HERE NOW." She shouted as she yanked at the bars she was holding, letting out a screech of rage as she did.

* * *

Atem was walking through the halls of the palace when he heard faint screeches of anger. A confused look crossed his face for only a moment, until he remembered the strange woman that they had found today. Set had insisted that she be put in the dungeon for the night. Although Atem did not like the idea himself he trusted Set decision and just hoped that Set would not be too hard on her tomorrow. Again, the shouts rang thought the passageway, this time he turned around and headed towards the dungeon. Something about this woman was very strange, the way she dress, the way she acted, spoke, and the fact that she had no idea who he was. These things did not sit well in his mind and he was willing to give up his sleep to figure it out.

* * *

Giving up on her attempts to grab someone's attention Khasara backed away from the barred door. All her strength had been put into her escape effort so she fell back to sit on the mat. Resting her head on the wall, her hair falling down her shoulders to the floor around her. The thoughts going through her mind of the day she had, still were not fitting together. This 'Pharaoh' person and his friends, the way the people acted in the street, and being thrown in jail for the night. Things were just not adding up. As she sat there, eyes closed and knees pulled up, thinking when she heard the sound of a door opening. Then another door opened opposite the first one and the sound of the guard's voice boomed through the room. 

"Who goes there?" The keeper asked. "Oh! My pharaoh I didn't realize it was you"

"It is alright my good man." Came the deep voice of the Pharaoh. "You may go back to your duties"

"Yes you majesty." Was the last thing the guard said before closing himself back into his room. Khasara open her eyes just a slit and saw the tri-color hair pharaoh standing in front of her cell. "What does he want now?" She thought to herself. He just stood there looking deep in thought staring at her. Therefore, she figured that he was not going to say anything and closed her eyes again. Returning to her own troubles that she had to comprehend.

Atem stood at the cell of the woman, thinking of things that could explain who she was. He could not see her face, which was covered by the shadow of the wall, but he assumed that she was asleep. The slow falling and raising of her chest made his assumption seem true. She was truly strange, but hopefully things would be revealed at the trial.

Khasara was still aware that the man was standing there, but she continued to go over things in her mind. The both of them sat there for what seemed like hours, each lost in their own train of thought. Then the pharaoh let out a sigh and turned to exit the chamber. She opened her eyes just enough to see him, looking as deep into the crimson eyes as possible before he closed his eyes and walked away. Letting her body fall to lie flat on the mat she eased her mind and drifted slowly into sleep.

Just before Atem left the front of the girls cell, he could feel her eyes upon him. It was as if she was looking to him for the answers to the many questions she had. The walk back to his royal chambers was silent and filled with thought. This girl puzzled him, and the fact that things were not coming to him only made things worse.

The next morning the sun shone through the little window, the light falling onto Khasara's face. Then came the creaking of the iron door and the sound of footsteps close to her.

"Wake up! Priest Set doesn't like to be kept waiting." The voice slowly made it way to Khasara's brain. With this command, she slowly raised herself with her arms. She was tired, weak, and sore from the hard bed. The guards took no time grabbing her arms and pulling her up the rest of the way. Then they began shoving her out the door, everything in Khasara's sight was still a blur. She was definitely not awake yet, but she was also to weak to argue with the strong men leading her. With no food in her stomach, there really was no use in putting up a fight.

The walk to the throne room was filled with looks and snickers from the two escorts, but Khasara did not care. To her these two were just nitwits involved in something that she had not figured out yet. She did not pay much attention to them either, she was more concerned about this so-called trial. What were they going to do to her and why? What would it prove and what were they aiming to find out? Questions such as these ran through her head as the guards consistently pushed her through the halls. It seemed to take no time arriving at the entrance to the throne room, before Khasara had realized it she was standing in front of large arched doors. Slowly they swung open to reveal the golden lit room, and at the far end sat the Pharaoh with his priests. Atem looked up at the sound of the opening doors, and with it came the two guards and the strange woman. She looked so weak which was a big difference from the strong and confident person whom he saw yesterday. The guards literally seemed to drag her into the hall, and a pang of guilt shot through him. Khasara was brought in front of the group, the pharaoh sitting in his high backed chair with his six priests lined in front of him. The soldiers held her between them and forced her down to her knees, which did not take but a tiny push. They stood, one on each side of her, holding her arms out awaiting their orders.

"Well no smart remarks from our little visitor today?" Set's voice exclaimed as he stepped forward from his position next to Akunadin. Khasara looked up into the darkly tanned face of the priest with disgust written all over her face. She spat at the ground at Set's feet, and waited for his reaction.

"Why you impudent little..." Set muttered through clenched teeth, and raised his hand to strike her. But he was interrupted by the deep voiced pharaoh.

"Set! I hope I can trust you to take the right actions at this time?" Atem questioned as he eyed his cousin.

"Yes, you can my Pharaoh." Set replied and lowered his hand. Khasara let her head hang, her ebony hair curtaining her face, as she anticipated the start of the trial. With Set's signal another priest, named Shada, bearing the millennium key around his neck stepped forward. As Shada came foward the guard to Khasara's left grabbed the hair at the top of her head and pulled to make her come face to face with the Key barer. She looked at his face then to the key in his right hand, something told Khasara that this was a bad thing and fear filled her eyes. Shada raised the Key to her forhead just between her dark black orbes, and jerked his hand as if unlocking a door. Khasara's eyes blinked to a blank and soulless expression. The magic of the key drove her into the deepest parts of her mind. She looked around the dark casam, and spotted the Shada standing a little furhter away.

"You are not permitted to enter the mind of my master!" came a voice for out of nowhere. Khasara quickly spun around trying to figure out where the voice came from. Then looked back at Shada, who was looking up with a horror struck face. She looked up and saw what he was seeing, but was not afriad. A large black fiery pegasus galloped it way through the darkness of her mind. Then again the voice came. "You have no permission to be here. You must leave now!" The voice of the pegasus echoed around them, but it seemed to be thinking these threats. The mouth of the magical horse never moved as he made his proclaim. Shada stood mustering up all his power to stand against the power of the horse.

"I have come to search this mind for impureities." Shada stated.

"You have no right to be here. I am the protector of this soul for intruders. And you are intruding upon this place. LEAVE NOW!" The horse demanded.

"Now see here..." Shada began but never finished and the horse intrupted him.

"I have given you the chance to leave, and you refused therefor you must be removed" The pegasus exclaimed. Then with out warning a fiery blast shot from its wings. Blasting Shada out of Khasara's mind, and brought the both of them back to reality. Shada fell back onto the floor from the force of the attack.

"I have never seen such p-p-power i-in al-all my years." He studdered as he stared back at Khasara who was heavily breathing, steaming, and shivering with weakness.

"Shada! What happened?" Isis and Mahado questioned with consern.

"I don't really..." Shada's statment was cut short by a painfilled scream that escaped Khasara's lips. Atem stooded up and was about the run towards her when a figure began to form itself infront of Khasara. Atem stopped dead in his tracks and Set stared at the form. The Pegasus appeared before them, its flaming wings spread out as if daring them to come any closer. The creature turned its head toward the two guards who were holding Khasara. Knowing that this was not good the guards let go of Khasara's arms and darted out of the room. Without haveing support Khasara fell forward to the floor unconscious. The pegasus postioned itself so that it stood over Khasara's body to protect her from what might come. Atem looked at the creature and as he did the Millenium Puzzle around his neck began to glow and vibrate once again, followed by the other six items. Isis closed her eyes for just a moment then reopened them with a stocked look upon her face.

"My Pharaoh. This is the creature whose power we felt yesterday. It was not Bakura who caused this reaction from our items it was her." She said pointing to the unconscious figure laying on the floor. Atem looked from Isis to Khasara, then to the pegasus standing guard over her. "So this is the one whom caused us alram." He thought to himself. Seeing his chance Set raised the Millenium Rod and pointed it at the creature before him. "You shall forever more be contained." he shouted at the creature.

"SET. NO." Atem yelled at his cousin. Set turned to look at the crimson-eyed man. "Let the creature alone. It is only doing its job. It has no intention of harming us unless we harm it. Just let it go." Atem camanded. At his order Set lowerd the Rod, and stepped back to be with the rest of the preists. Atem again looked at the creature its black eyes never leaving the Pharaoh. Then the pegasus looked at the puzzle around the rulers neck.

"So you are the chosen one!" The creature said as if suprised, and lowered it head bowing at the man ahead of him. "I shall not harm you my purpose is to protect my master. Later we may be of some help to you, but be warned. Harm her and my wrath will be felt by all." The pegasus bowed once again, then disappeared. Atem started at the place where the monster had stood. "'So you are the chosen one!' What did it mean by that?" He asked himself, then he looked at Khasara laying on the floor.

"Have her put in one of the guest rooms, and taken care of. And let me now of her condition later on." He order a group of servants, how took off with their command. Atem walked over the girl on the ground, bending down he rolled her over ever so gently. She was no longer steaming, and her breathing had gone back to normal. "Now all she needs is some sleep." He whispered moving her hair from her face. It was then that the servants arrived with the strecher, and in no time Khasara as laid safely in one of the soft guest beds.

* * *

**_Well now seems that Preist Set was just a little surpised. But now what will happen to Khasara? And what about Mike and Nye? What is going on back in the present? You'll just have to wait until the next chapter._** **_Sorry this chapter has taken so long to be posted. I was sick for a little while and my imagination was not up to snuff. Again hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to get Chapter 7 up as soon as possible._**


	7. The Upper Kingdom Princess?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh. However, I do call the following characters my own: _**

**_Khasara _**

**_Matthew _**

**_Nye _**

**_Thanks to my devoted reader Yamis Girl 4everandever, Cheeky-eyes, Anorethunbound, and thanks to my friends and editors RoMi IshUraTarMeshi and Viet grl.  
Hope you enjoy reading this story. Please R&R. Thanks again._**

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Upper Kingdom Princess?

Matt walked around a corner of the hallway, and ahead of him was Khasara. Her normal jeans, jacket and shoes replaced by a white gown. She was walking down the passageway away from him.

"Khasara? Hey, Khasara, wait up. Come back!" He shouted to her. However, his commands went unheard as she continued her walk through the hall. Matt ran following behind her but he never seemed to catch up. Then Khasara stopped in front of a door and before entering she turned and gazed at Matt with a small sad smile on her face. Sorrow and helplessness swimming through her eyes. Matt stopped and looked at her with confusion.

"Khasara what's going on?" He question, but she said nothing and walked through the door. "Khasara wait." Matt called to her and ran to the door as fast as he could. He came to a sliding halt in front of the door fear filled his eyes as he looked at the sight before him. Khasara walked up to a platform and stood in the center of the raised area. Two strange items appeared at each end of the stage one the shape of and upside down pyramid, the other looked like a double-headed axe with an orb between the blades. Each showed the image of a golden eye that Matt had seen numerous of times throughout the tomb. Then with out warning white beams of magic and energy shot from the items and met in the middle hitting Khasara. A scream escaped from her lips as the beams tortured her body.

"KHASARA! NOOOO!" Matt shouted, but before he could run to her and invisible force seemed to pull him backwards away from the scene. Khasara's scream echoed through his mind as he was dragged back into darkness.

Matt shot up from his makeshift bed near the station, breathing heavily. He looked around his surroundings and noticed Nye standing a little further away from him. The horse was giving him that "Dude, what's your issue?" look. Matt ran one hand through his dark brown hair while the other held him up. He took a deep breath of the night air as he realized that what he just saw was a dream. It was then that he noticed a sandy taste in the air and the wind had picked up to, something in his mind clicked. Through his time spent in the deserts of Egypt he had been taught how to notice when a sand storm was coming, and what to do if one came. He had also experience a few of them, but now was not the time to have one. His day had already been bad enough, and the coming storm was not going to make things any better.

Matt stood up and quickly rolled up his blankets, then took out a towel he kept in his backpack.

"Come on Nye, we have to find a place to go and wait out the storm." Matt said as he untied the horse standing at the hitching post. Nye followed the man in front of him as he was lead literally up onto the little porch of the train station. The porch was covered with a roof but it was not closed in. The only good thing about the porch was that it was blocked from the oncoming wind by the building. Matt took his towel and threw it over Nye's eyes and ears. Then he took out a bandana for himself, tying it around his head to keep the sand out of his face. Within seconds, the wind picked up and the sand blew with all its furry as the storm raged around the small station, Matt and Nye.

* * *

Atem walked to the corridor where the mysterious woman lay in a guest bed, still unconscious from the day before. The trial had been a little more interesting then he though, and it did not give the answers to the questions he had it just created new ones. The nurses had been in and out of the room the whole time, once he knew was to tell him that the stranger would be fine and should wake up in the near future. He was on his way to the room now to find out if anything new had come up, hoping he would finally get the answers he wanted. As he approached the room, Atem saw a nurse stepping out closing the door behind her. 

"How is our guest today?" He questioned the nurse. The woman turned around slightly surprised at the sudden appearance of the pharaoh, but instantly bowed her head.

"She should be waking up here in a few minutes your majesty." replied the woman. Atem nodded and waved his hand excusing her to continue what she was doing. The nurse curtsied and walked away from Atem. Once the nurse had gone down the hall a ways he slid into the door and walked to the far corner of the room on the opposite wall of the bed, looking at the figure that lay sleeping on the bed. He sat in a chair and watched her, his questions flowing through his mind.

Khasara fought back the darkness that engulfed her mind, swimming around searching for a way out. She swam through the deepest and darkest parts of her mind praying for a way back to the safeness of consciousness. Finally, a light could be seen, it was as if Khasara was looking at the far end of a tunnel. She fought her way toward the light, kicking at the darkness that tried to grab her and hold her there. The light began to become bigger as she swam closer, she could once again feel her body and limbs. Khasara reached out to the light and came back to reality, and slowly her eyes fluttered open. At first the light coming into the room hurt her eyes, but they quickly became accustom to the shinning warmth. She looked about the room, it was not the dungeon she was expecting to find herself in. It was much better, bright, warm and she was even on a bed. Khasara looked down at the blankets that were pulled over her chest, and tried to rise but instantly pain shot through her head.

"I wouldn't do that just yet if I were you." A dark voice came from the corner of the room. Khasara sat up anyway holding herself up with one hand while the other she placed on her head.

"Yea? An what would you know about it?" She questioned the figure seated in a chair across from the bed.

"My nurses have been keeping an eye on you and said that you should take your time with movement." Atem said leaning forward in his seat to allow the light to fall over his face. Khasara looked at him for a moment before looking down at herself, it was then that she realized that she was no longer wearing her jeans and t-shirt. Instead, she was wearing a plain white cotton gown. She looked up and her ebony eyes met the crimson cat-like eyes of the Pharaoh.

"What happened to me?" She asked, fear tugging at the far edges of her voice.

"You fainted during the trial. Don't you remember?" He asked a confused look crossing his face. Khasara looked at him, trying to remember what happened.

"I remember when the guy with the key came forward and somehow came into my mind. There was this Pegasus creature there, and it kicked the guy out. Then I remember feeling weak and pain everywhere, and then seeing the Pegasus in front of me, you and your priest people," She said holding her head once again, "and then nothing but darkness"

"I see, and by the way the man with the key about his neck was Priest Shada." he stated putting his hand to his chin still watching Khasara as she looked around the room with curious eyes.

"Oh." Khasara responded dully as she peered around the room. Suddenly, she turned back to Atem with worry in her eyes.

"How long was I out?" she questioned.

"About a day and a half, give or take a few hours." Once again, she looked down at the bed before her. "I wonder if Matt and Nye are ok?" she asked herself. Again, another question crossed her mind and she could not hold her tongue quick enough before she asked it.

"Who are you anyway?" With that question, Atem snapped his attention from the window back to the woman in front of him.

"You mean to say you have no idea who I am." He questioned, kind of shocked still at this fact. She slowly shook her head No. "I am Pharaoh Atem, and you are"

"My name is Khasara." She stated flatly. The fact that he himself had just said he was the Pharaoh, made things fall together in Khasara's mind. "Oh my god! Some how I've actually been transported into ancient Egypt," she thought. Her jaw slightly dropped, but not enough to be noticed by Atem. She still could hardly believe it, then with everything that has happened she could just about believe anything. Then the door opened and a servant stepped in holding a piece of parchment, he bowed slightly before explaining himself.

"Your majesty. My apologies, but we just received a letter from the upper kingdom ruler that the Princess was suppose to arrive with in a few days of receiving this letter." The slave said with another slight bow before handing over the parchment to Atem. Khasara watched as Atem's eyes read over the paper, and at one point his eyes widened. He then looked up at her then back down to the paper then read on. Khasara sat confused for a moment, then decided that this could be used to her advantage. "Hmmm. I could play princess for a while until I find a way to get back to my time. I know that if I told these people that I was from the future that would win me a one way ticket to the loony bin," she thought to herself and then spoke up again.

"If I might introduce myself again my King." She said throwing the blankets from her and standing as straight and as dignified as possible. "I am her Royal Majesty Princess Khasara from the upper kingdom." She curtsied to her best ability but could not do much because the pain shot through her head once again, and she had to sit back down on the bed.

Atem looked at Khasara then back down to the letter, where the upper kingdom ruler had stated:  
"Your Royal Majesty Atem, My daughter Princess Khasara is to arrive at your kingdom some time within the next few days of you receiving this letter. She will be traveling lightly on camel with a handful of my best guards and soldiers. I hope she is to your liking and behaves herself whilst she is a visitor with you"

The Kings signature was placed at the bottom of the page. Atem took a third look at the page then back up at Khasara. "So she is the princess that was requested to come. Well at least that explains her attitude." He then stood up and bowed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you my Princess. If I might say so, it is an honor to have you here. But might I ask what became of your escorts." He looked back up at Khasara's face. Khasara turned her head away appearing to be slightly sad, but really, she was thinking of some lie to tell him of what happened. She put a hand to face covering her eyes, then an idea hit her and she choked a fake sob and turned back to Atem.

"There was a mishap in the desert. I went to sleep after a long day of traveling and when I awoke, they were gone. I was left all alone. Therefore, I rode my camel in the direction we had been riding, and fell upon your tomb. It was then that I went inside seeing a horse tied near I thought that maybe someone was there. That is were I met the thief, Bakura I think you said it was. Then you showed up, and the whole thing yesterday happened and now I'm here"

"What happened to your luggage might I ask?" Khasara looked at him and her eyes widened for just a minute before she thought of something again.

"I had to leave it behind I couldn't pack it onto my camel with me and my food packs. The poor creature would not have survived, and there was not another animal left. I guess when my guards went missing the animals were taken with them." She said folding her hands in her lap, making her excuse look believable.

Atem watched her, and decided that she was telling the truth. He then turned back to the slave standing in the doorway.

"Have milady's clothes brought to her, and two horses made ready." He ordered. The man quickly bowed and ran from the room. Khasara watched as the door closed, then looked back at the pharaoh with a puzzled expression on her face.

"And why are we going for a horse ride?" She asked.

"Since you have no clothes of your own any more I figured we go and visit the tailor. An while we are at it maybe you could get a tour of the city." Atem said a small smile crossing his face.

"Oh." Khasara said turning and looking back at her hands in her lap. Within minutes, her jeans, t-shirt, jacket, and shoes were brought to her. Atem thought that this was the perfect opportunity to slip out and waited outside the door.

Khasara dressed herself, tossing the cotton gown to the bed. "God that thing itched something awful," she thought to herself and walked to the door. She found Atem waiting outside for her, and when she stepped into the hall, he began to walk down the passageway and into the courtyard. She once again looked around the courtyard, it was much prettier now that she was not wondering what was going on. Palm trees lined the tall sand walls and the ground was covered with native flowers of various of colors. The scents drifted to her as she followed behind the Pharaoh to the two horses standing in the middle of the yard.

Atem approached to two horses, being held by a stable boy and easily mounted a massive bay stallion. Then turned to watch Khasara as she swung upon the sorrel gelding next to him. He looked at her riding style of choice, not very lady-like that was for sure. She rode astride the horse instead of sidesaddle like most of the Ladies that visited the palace for balls, and meeting with surrounding kingdoms. He shrugged it off and steered his horse to face the gates of the palace.

"Shall we be off milady?" He questioned motioning toward the gates. Khasara adjusted herself in the saddle, turned to look at him before turning her horse, and trotted toward the gates.

"Whenever you're ready." She said giving him a charming smile as she looked back at him. Atem nudged his horse forward catching up with her before they exited the gates.

Set watched from a balcony as Atem and the so-called Princess Khasara rode out of the gates and into the city.

"I do not know what is it about this strange girl. I don't care if she says she's the princess or not. Things just don't add up to me, something just does not feel right. And I will be watching out for anything strange, I promise that." He said before he turned back into the room to finish his work. Isis had begun to walk by when she heard Set's declaration. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes. "At least I'm not the only one who feels that way. But in time things shall be revealed." Isis thought to herself then continued her walk through the palace.

* * *

Matt kept the bandana tightly around his face, lifting it only once to make sure Nye was alright. The horse seemed not to notice the storm raging around him, as he stood relaxed resting on one back leg and his head hung evenly with his whither. The porch they were standing on was not that much of a protector from the storm but it was better than nothing. The wind seemed to go on forever, the wind whipping against the shutters and siding of the building. But through the harsh wind the door remained locked tight. Matt leaned back upon the wall as he listened to the wind howl around him. The sand that managed to get around into the porch stung his unprotected skin like shards of glass. 

Just as Matt started to think that the sand storm was never going to end the wind began to let up on it attack upon the station. Soon the sand settled back down to the ground. Matt removed his bandana, and let out a sigh of relief before pulling the towel that was tied protectively around Nye's eyes and ears. The horse blinked, looked around and shook the loose dirt from his chestnut coat. Then looked back at Matt with that "Well, what do we do now?" look.

"Well, lets go see what the well looks like bud." Matt told the horse as he spun him around on the porch. When he was down on the ground he moved safely out of the way as the gelding quickly jumped from the wooded planks. They walked back to the hitching post and looked in the tub that was once filled with water. Now the metal basin contained soggy red mud. Nye looked at the muck and drooped his ears, shook his head and snorting at the mixture. Matt gave another sigh and kneeled down and pulled a pluck that kept the water, or now mud, in the tub. The red mush oozed out of the container slowly. Nye took a few steps back as it slowly made its toward his hooves, bent his head down and snorted at the muck. Once it was empty Matt replaced the plug and pumped fresh clean water into the basin. Nye gently placed his nose to the liquid and drank slowly.

"There, happy now, you spoiled horse." Nye picked his head up from the water, stretching his nose out towards him. Matt reached up and patted the horse's head, then out of nowhere Nye let out a sneeze, shook his head and went back to drinking. The now snot covered Matt pressed his lips tightly together and glared at the horse. "Nice. Real nice. Thank you so very much for the shower. That's just what I needed." He said sarcastically to the creature. Nye took on last gulp, before his rested his head on the post and slowly went to sleep. Matt looked up at the starry sky, wiping his face with the bandana. He walked to the building and sat down leaning against the wall, closed his eyes, and he too was sleep within minutes

* * *

**_Awww it seems like Matty-watty had a bad dream, but was it really a dream or a vision? (covers mouth and gives and innocent look) Opps did I say that out loud? Well anyway, now Khasara is "The Princess of the Upper Kingdom" soo to speak. But for how long will that last, and what is the matter with Set and Isis? Gosh, they seem paranode or something (giggles). _**

**_Again hope you enjoyed this chapter just as you did the others, sorry it took so long. I hate writers block. I promise to try to update sooner next time. Until then, valve...thats Latin for Good-bye!  
Moxy_**


	8. Day Out on the Town

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh. However, I do call the following characters my own:_**

**_Khasara_**

**_ Matthew_**

**_Nye._**

**_Thanks to my devoted readers Yamis Girl 4everandever, Cheeky-eyes, Anorenthunbound, and thanks to my friends and editors RoMi IshUraTarMeshi and Viet grl.  
Hope you enjoy reading this story. Please R&R. Thanks again._**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eight: Day Out on the Town**

Khasara was mentally kicking herself the whole time she traveled through the town with Atem. She was not use to being so nice to someone so quick, and to someone she knew almost nothing about. She hated every minute that she had to bite her tongue to keep her little play going. Khasara was starting to think that she would not be able to pull it off long enough to find her way back to the present.

They had slowed their ride down to a walk now as Atem pointed out specific little shops and places, but Khasara was only half listening. she was mostly just looking around at the peasants walking the streets going about their daily business. She would watch the hustle of the baker getting his bread from the oven to the table, the rushing of the farmers bringing their produce into the market, the shop keepers busy with their shops, and the customers bargaining and buying. It was all strange to Khasara yet she felt completely at home. It was then she looked up ahead at Atem and noticed that he had stopped.

"Well here is the tailors shop, they are the best in town." He commented, swinging a leg over the horse and sliding down to the ground, seeing him get down Khasara did the same. Tying the head of his stallion Atem walked to the right side of Khasara's horse, and was about to reach up to help her down when he noticed she was not up there. He turned to see her waiting at the head of the gelding when she spoke.

"Shall we go in then?" She said with a smile, again mentally kicking herself and walking towards the door to the shop. Atem let out a sigh and smiled, she was definitely different that was for sure, not very lady like and so independent. He walked towards the door, reaching for the handle before Khasara did.

"After you Princess." He said gesturing in the door. Khasara nodded her head in thanks and walked in.

"So she's a princess huh? Very interesting," whispered the dark voice of Bakura who stood in the shadows of an alley way watching Atem and Khasara enter the shop, "that could come quiet in handy later." He said with and evil chuckle, putting his hand to his now bandaged cheek before he disappeared into the shadows. Atem sensed a dark presence and turned around scanning the crowd, narrowing his crimson eyes into a glare. Khasara saw his stop out of the corner of her eye and looked out into the crowd then back at him.

"Is everything alright my lord?" She asked trying to add a little interest in her voice. She then felt a warning bell go off in the back of her mind, and the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. When he did not answer her, Khasara tried to get his attention once again. "My Lord"

"Yes everything's fine I assure you." He said turning back to her, and then walked further in the room. 'Bakura if you're planning something don't get too happy. I will find out one way or another.' He thought to himself, Khasara watched him walk past then looked back out in the crowd. Something was not right she could feel it, but she shrugged it off and followed Atem. 'Whatever it was it's gone now,' she thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt awoke once again and looked around at the still darkened sky. Day light did not seem to come quick enough for him. He sighed and rolled over trying to go back to sleep, hoping that it would help make the time go by faster. The dream he had was still fresh in his mind, and he turned it over repeatedly trying to figure it out. Pulling the blanket closer to him, he lifted his head a tad and looked over at Nye. The horse stood peacefully sleeping, his mind untroubled by things.

"Wish I could sleep like that." Matt muttered. Nye flicked his ears at hearing the sound of Matt's voice then relaxed once again. Matt sighed and laid his head back down, slowly his eyes began to close and sleep captured him once again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OW!" Khasara yelped as a pin stuck the back of her thigh. "Why don't you jab that thing a little harder next time, I don't think I'm bleeding yet." She mumbled unable to stop herself. Atem chuckled at the miserable look on Khasara's face as she stood on the pedestal while the tailor busied himself with the gown she had on. Khasara shot a glare at Atem.

"What's so funny?" She asked with irritation carving its way through her voice.

"Oh nothing." He answered putting on an innocent look and smiling.

"Yea, uh huh, sure." Khasara said rolling her eyes, and jumped again as another pin poked her. "OUCH"  
The pack of Khasara's newly made clothes were strapped neatly to her horse as they robe back to the palace. She was glad that was over, there were tender spots were she had been stuck that she now gently rubbed with her hand. It made her feel like a human pincushion, but at least now she would look the part of a princess and would not receive anymore weird looks from the people. Atem pulled his horse to a stop in the courtyard and Khasara followed and slid out of the saddle.

"Have the horses put away and the lady's clothes put in her room." He ordered the stable boy who ran up to grab the reins of the horses. The boy bowed before leading the animals off. Khasara watched, and for a moment she could have sworn that the horse she had been riding was Nye. Seeing Atem start walking towards the palace dragged her from her train of thought and she quickly caught up with him. Set met them at the door with a stern and irritated look on his face.

"My Pharaoh, might I have a word with you?" He questioned, Atem nodded then noticed Set looking towards Khasara. "Alone if you please." Khasara taking this as her chance to leave bowed, mentally kicking herself again, and turned on her heel and made her way to the guest wing. Atem could feel the tension in the air between the Priest and the 'Princess', and watched Khasara walk out of sight before turning to Set.

"Yes Set?" He asked his friend with a slightly confused look on his face.

"My Pharaoh, forgive me if I seem rude by gesturing my concern. But I think that spending all day in the city with this girl...er..I mean the Princess was not a very wise move. Especially when Bakura is still wandering about and could attack at any moment. The rest of us also express the same concern and we wish that you spend more time with the matter at hand than her." Set said gesturing toward the direction to which Khasara had left. Unknown to them she leaned against the wall just out of sight listening to the whole conversation. 'So even as a Princess he still hates me. Well strike another point for them home girl, cause she still got it.' She laughed to herself. Atem listened to his friend's request, and found truth in it but there was another matter at hand as well as the thief.

"I understand your point Set, but I assure you that my time spent with the Lady Khasara has not deviated me from my duties to this country. She is our guest and has full right to my attention, and your respect," Atem said eyeing his cousin, he knew that Set did not like Khasara,"And I promise that I shall spend more time with current problems that with the Princess. Was there anything else that I could help you with Priest Set?" he went on. Set took a step back and bowed.

"No my Pharaoh, that is all." He said covering the disappointment in his voice.

"Very well then, we will discuss these matter later. For right now it is late, and tomorrow is a new day." Atem stated and turned to make his way to his royal chambers.  
Khasara let out a sigh and quickly regretted it when she heard a little giggle come from behind her. She spun around, and came face to face with the dark teal eyes of another girl.

"You know it is not polite to listen to conversations that one was not invited to converse in." The girl commented, putting a darkly tanned hand to her mouth and letting out another giggle. Khasara went slightly pink, then collected herself and stood tall.

"And might I ask the name of the one who was spying on me?" She asked the girl, the brown haired Egyptian bowed.

"My name is Mana, milady." Mana said rising from her bow and smiling. Khasara slightly bowed her head.

"It's an honor to meet you Mana. I'm Princess..." but she was cut off.

"Khasara, I know. It's a pleasure to meet you too." Mana smiled again. Khasara gave the girl a confused look.

"My master Mahado told me that you would be staying with us for the time being"

"Oh, I see." Khasara stated. She the looked down the hall and became slightly confused as to where she was and how to get to her room. Mana leaned over to look Khasara in the face. "Can I help you find your room Princess?" Mana asked innocently. Khasara let out a sigh of relief and smiled at Mana.

"That would be most helpful, and I would appreciate it if you just called me Khasara." She stated.

"As you wish Prin...oh, I mean Khasara." Mana said putting her hand to her mouth at her mistake. Khasara gave a small laugh at the girl's reaction.

"Lead the way Mana." She said gesturing down the hall. Mana smiled and turned around leading Khasara down the hallway. They passed a few doors, but it was hard to tell which on was the door that she had left from this morning. But then as she looked down the hall at a door she somewhat thought was her room, and when Mana walked past Khasara stopped and went to grab the handle. Mana noticed that Khasara had come to a halt and turned.

"Lady Khasara that is no longer your room." She stated. Khasara turned and looked at the girl.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"The Pharaoh Atem had you moved into the royal guest suite further down the next hallway." Mana answered and turned to once again lead the way. Khasara let go of the door handle and followed behind the girl. 'So I get to stay in the suite, this is going to be sooo awesome.' She thought to herself. Mana lead her to another corridor then turned to the right off the hallway they were on, and stopped in front of the first doors on the left. She turned back to Khasara.

"This is your new room milady." She said and pushed the doors opening, stepping aside with a bow. Khasara's jaw dropped as she peered into the room. There was a huge bed with red sheets accented by gold colored pillows against one wall with a large chest at the foot of the bed, for personal storage Khasara guessed. A gold mirror, dresser, and vanity with black and red inflection sat on the opposite walk facing the bed. And as Khasara stood in the doorway looking across the room, she could see the colors of the garden, which was over looked by the balcony. She slowly walked into the room, the walls matched the color scheme perfectly. It consisted of the natural sandy wall with a border with a black, gold and red pattern circled the room. 'This place is gorgeous.' She thought. Mana stood up from her bowed and watched Khasara.

"I hope this room pleases you milady." She stated.

"Oh, yes. This room does more than please me," Khasara answered turning back to Mana, "If you happen to run into his majesty would you please tell him that I send my thanks for such a glorious room." Mana smiled and bowed.

"If there is anything you need Prin...er, I mean...Khasara I will be glad to be of some service." Mana added before turning to leave the room.

"Thank you Mana." Khasara said still looking about the room, Mana smiled and left closing the door behind her. Once Khasara heard the doors close, she ran and jumped on the bed lying on her back she stared at the ceiling and let out a sigh.

"Wow, this is so awesome. I could defiantly live with this for a while." She said sitting up and looking about, that's when she noticed that her pack of clothes had been brought in and set on the dresser for her. Khasara got up and went thought the neatly folded pile. She found a gown and pulled it from the others, quickly she took off her jean outfit and slipped into the gown. It was royal blue in color that fell to the floor covering her now sandaled feet, the v-shaped neck was just high enough to hide things but still accented her neck. The neck line lead to the shoulders and the long bell-sleeves, it was trimmed in a golden colored fabric, with a wide sash that wrapped around her waist to match. She tied the belt and walked to the balcony. The garden burst with color, and seemed to blend with the room above it. 'Yup, I am defiantly going to enjoy this.' She said letting out a sigh, and leaning on the railing watching the sun set behind the horizon. Again her thoughts went back to Matt and Nye. She wondered if they were ok. Were they worried about her? Were they lost in the tomb somewhere, or had they made it back to the station an caught the train? 'They're fine.' She said out loud more to convince herself than anything else.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt's eyes snapped open at the bright sunlight shining onto his face, morning had finally come. He sat up and looked about, Nye stood lazily at the trough, and to Matt's enjoyment steam from an oncoming train could be seen approaching the station. He jumped up with excitement, bouncing up and down in his sort of happy dance.

"YEEEEE-HAWWWW! We finally get to go home!" He shouted wrapping his arms around Nye's neck, and giving the horse a big kiss. Nye stood still half wanting to run from the man's sudden weird behavior. When Matt finally realized what he was doing he stood up straight and wiped his mouth with the back side of his hand, and quickly got a drink of water.

The locomotive pulled closer with each minute, and the closer it got the more Matt wondered how he was going to tell people what happed to Khasara.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atem sat in his study looking over scrolls and other assorted things, his head pounding from stress and annoyance. He placed his elbow on the desk, resting his head on his hand and staring at the scattered things on the surface.

"What am I to do," he asked the desk, "Bakura is still on the loose, I have a country to run, and now I have to keep the Princess safe or it will mean war between us and the upper kingdom." He sighted and closed his eyes. A few moments later he heard a faint knocking at his door. He lifted his head and looked towards the sound. "Who is it"

"It is I, Mana, your majesty." came Mana's voice as she slightly opened the door, and stuck her head in.

"Oh, Mana, come in." Atem said sitting up straighter in his chair and waving her into the room. Mana slowly walked into the study stopping just before his desk and bowed.

"I came to tell you that Princess Khasara sends many thanks for her room." She rose from her bow and clasped her hands behind her.

"Thank you Mana.," he said once again looking down at his desk. It was then that the letter from the upper kingdom King caught his eye. He held it in his hands and looked up as Mana turned to walk from the room. "Oh Mana. Could you give this to the Princess for me? It's from her father, I think she should have it." Atem stated leaning over the desk stretching his arm towards her. Mana turned around, nodded and quickly took the parchment and skipped out of the room quietly shutting the door behind her. Atem let out a another sigh, and leaned back in his chair staring out over the balcony

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Finally the dark hand of writers block as lifted its grip from my little mind. hehe. Yay and update finally..woohooo (throws a small party). and sorry that it took soo long...I really tried to break free from the blankness that filled my brain, but it didn't work out the way I wanted it to._**

**_Anyway, Yay! Matt finally get to catch the train, he's been trying to do that for what the last 7 chapters lol. And Set still dosen't like Khasara...what's his problem? Atem seems just a wee bit stressed out huh..poor guy. Then the decendant of the upper kingdom princess, Khasara (oops did I saw that out loud...oh darn -gives an innocent smile-) is starting to worry. Then throw in the theif Bakura and whatever he's planning to the mix. Things don't look to good for the to be heros of this story. But we'll have to wait for the next chapters to find out. Until then ttfn: ta ta for now._**


	9. Homeward Bound

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh. However, I do call the following characters my own:_**

**_Khasara_**

**_Matthew_**

**_Nye_**

**_Thanks to my devoted reader Yamis Girl 4everandever, Cheeky-eyes, Anorethunbound, Fluffy's mate, and thanks to my friends and editors RoMi IshUraTarMeshi and Viet grl.  
Hope you enjoy reading this story. Please R&R. Thanks again._**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter Nine: Homeward Bound**

The cold chill upon the new morning air reached Khasara as she stood from the lavish bed and worm blankets. Crossing her arms over her chest she quickly rubbed her bare forearms to warm them. The long silky pale blue sleeping gown whisked about her ankles as she walked to the dresser. Opening a drawer she bent down, her long jet-black hair falling over her shoulder as she pulled out another day gown. The dark purple and silver gown quickly replaced her nighty. The silver trims along the belled sleeves, neckline, and hem shimmered as Khasara slipped into matching silver sandals. Opening one of the large doors of her room, she poked her head out. The sun and servants had yet to completely rise. Soft light danced through the windows onto the empty corridor floor. With a mischievous grin on her face Khasara glided quietly through the door. Her footsteps fell silently as she stepped along. She knew better than to open any door she didn't know, but that did not stop her from examining as many hallways as she could.

Hieroglyphics were scattered along the corridors of the palace. Catching her attention, Khasara would stop and skim over the ancient writing. Many of her readings depicted battles of monsters and many other things she never seen in the tomb. Once again questions ran through her mind. 'What are these?' 'Monsters, its seems but that's not possible. Is it?' and others such as these arose. Some of them resembled cards she had seen the children and out of country visitors carried around with them, but she could not quiet grasp the concept of why the were so important. Then a picture of the fiery Pegasus flashed through her mind, along with the strange monster that the thief Bakura had sent after her. Confusion engulfed her, and completely puzzled she continued her walk through the slowly crowding halls.

As the palace slowly started to wake up Khasara worked her way outside, asking for directions along the way of course, into the lavish garden. The smells, sounds, and colors were calming and yet energizing. Full of purples, reds, blues, whites and greens among another variety of colors. Finding a cozy spot on one of the stone benches, Khasara laid back and relaxed, forgetting her earlier misunderstandings. She took a deep breath and slowly let in out as she placed her hands behind her head. Closing her ebony eyes she smiled as she laid there listening to the garden around her, and the faint sounds of voices coming from the palace. Another feeling of home crept over her, for it was only home that she felt this way. Completely at ease, no troubles dared to venture through her mind as she enjoyed the peace and quiet.

It wasn't until the garden's maintainers came about doing their usual routines, did Khasara stand up to leave. Giving a small stretch she walked back into the doors of the Pharaoh's home. Coming upon the flight of stairs she had come down on her way to the garden she pulled purple fabric of the bottom of her gown off the floor, and proceeded up. Quickly stepping from one elevation to the next, it was easy for the toe of her sandal to catch upon the edge of one of the sandy stairs. Knowing the fall was coming Khasara threw her hands in front of herself to block the blow of the trip. As soon as she thought she should have hit the stairs, a strong tanned hand had reached out and grabbed hers before she hit the dirt. Slowly she lifted her head she hair falling away from her face and her deep eyes looked into the dark blue eyes of Set.

"Be careful what you do Princess, there are always people watching you." The Priest said a small smirk planted upon her lips. Khasara gave a dumb founded expression as she looked from his hand to his face. Quickly regaining her composer she stood straight with a frowned and glared at him, but the evil look was returned right back to her.

"Why bother?" She asked with a spark of venom, "I have nothing to be worried about. Do I?" She asked snatching her hand away from his, keeping her ebony gaze connected to his blue. Set straightened his posture his face taking on a more serious looked and glared down at her.

"I don't know Milady. I was hoping that you would know that yourself." He commented his voice snapped with the same venom that she had gave him. A smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth, and she jokingly looked about.

"Well seeing that no one else is here, I'm guessing that you are the only one I truly have to worry about. Huh, dear Priest?" The air tensed between them, as they exchanged defiant stares. The thought of striking her smug little face crossed Set's mind more than once during those moments, but each time they were replaced with the lecture he would receive from Atem. So he controlled himself to the best of his ability, hating her every moment Khasara stood there attempting to make a fool of him. Unknown to him the same thoughts had crossed her mind, but she did not have to worry about the anger of the Pharaoh. To her it wasn't worth her time, and the fact that he had a magical stick rod thingy also kept that action at bay. It was then that Atem turned about the corner a thoughtful looked upon his face, and came to a abrupt halt as he caught sight of the scene. He worriedly looked between the two them, wondering if a fight was going to break out within the hall. Then quickly the Pharaoh stepped up beside them, and cleared his throat. Set and Khasara jumped at the sudden and unexpected noise and turned to look at him. With a 'Where'd you come from?' expression upon both faces. Atem gave a small smile and looked back and forth between the two.

"Good morning Princess. Set. If I might intervene?" He asked turning to hold a hand out to Khasara. "Would you like to accompany me to breakfast Lady Khasara"

Khasara looked at his hand before looking back to the crimson cat-like eyes, and nodded her head placing her hand into his.

"It would be my pleasure my Pharaoh." She answered sweetly. Taking her hand Atem turned to walk down the stairs. Before turning with him Khasara gave one more victorious grin back at Set, and turned her hair spinning about her as she followed beside Atem. The Priest clenched his teeth and curled his hands into fists, as anger flared through his eyes. Oh how he hated her! Letting out a sigh her relaxed and stepped behind the duo to the dinning hall.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The steam blew about the station as the train came to a grinding stop, and from the smoke stepped a short stout engineer in the usual blue stripped overalls and hat. Grease spotted the old mans clothing, and the shine of his boots had long disappeared. Matt waved and walked up eagerly to greet the first person he had seen in hours. The engineer looked up at the American in surprise then took a quick look about the station looking for anyone else.

"Did ya stay out 'ere all night, by yerself?" The gray haired man said as Matt stepped up.

"Yes sir. Well not really I had a horse with me, and I did have a friend with me but she went missing within one of the tombs some time ago." Matt answered above the hissing of the locomotive.

"Missing? An who might yer friend be?" Asked the train driver taking a piece of cloth from his pocket an wiping his brow.

"Yes sir missing, and her name is Khasara." He answered. A shocked expression crossed the old mans face, and his jaw dropped.

"I's know Khasara. She's quiet a nice gal, but it's not like her to get lost in one of them there tombs." He shook his shaggy head. "Not like 'er at all"

"I know that's why I came back to catch the train back to town, I don't know my way around those tombs enough to go looking for her by myself. So I was wondering when the quickest time we can leave?" Matt asked quickly.

"Umm, in about 20 minutes time Mis'er. We's got to unload the station manager and check some gauges befores we head off back to pick up the tourists." The stout man stated turning to do some quick checks of the gauges within the engine. Matt let out a sigh, and turned to walk back to where Nye stood tied. Grabbing the reins with one hand he reached the other up and stroked the face of the horse.

"Won't be long now pal. Then we'll have Khasara back, and she can take you back." He told the horse, the creature nudged his hand and gave a soft knicker. Matt gave a small laugh, and turned to watch at the station's staff unloaded themselves from the coach cars.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usual morning chatter roamed itself about the long dinning table set with dishes and food. Khasara sat quietly listening to the talk, as she nibbled at the food that was sat in front of her. To her left sat Atem, who was laughing and conversing with the other priests and priestess who lined the table. Occasionally she looked at him and gave a small smile as their gaze met, and Set sat across from her still sour from that mornings encounter. Finishing her meal she stood up from the table, seeing her stand Atem also rose.

"If I might excuse myself sire? I wish to return to my room." She asked politely, clasping her hands in front of her. Atem gave a nod and a smile, and in return she bowed slightly to him then to each priest. Her politeness was returned by each that was with the exception of Set who silently scuffed to himself and rolled his eyes. Khasara smiled to herself and turned away, walking quietly from the breakfast scene. Atem sat back down, and looked at Set out of the corner of his eye as the Priest folded his arms and stared after Khasara. The Pharaoh couldn't help but laugh to himself; he couldn't understand why Set hated her so much. It's not like she did anything, or could do anything to him. But the theme of the morning turned from the gay and bright conversations to a more serious tone, as problems and important matters arose with the departure of the Princess.

Khasara quickly made her way back to her room and slid through the doors, quietly closing them behind her. Letting out a sigh she hung her head and turned to walk into the room, but came to a stop when she noticed she wasn't alone. A maid stood quietly in the corner and curtsied.

"Is there anything may do for you your Grace?" The girl asked quietly. Khasara gave a small smile and nodded her head, as the thought of a nice hot bubble bath came to mind. It was the one thing she had been wanting since closing hours of the tours at the tomb, and that had been days ago.

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is. Could you have a bath made ready for me?" She asked sweetly. With her command the maid bowed once again and hurried from the room. Moments later she came back with a few others, who motioned for Khasara to follow them. Somewhat confused she did, and quickly they lead her to a bathroom of the same elegance as her bedroom. She couldn't help but look around in awe; a small pool like bath lay in the middle of the room. Rose petals and soap bubbles floated along the surface of the steaming water. The handful of maids quickly set to work undressing Khasara. Who at first resented but after much persistence from the girls and a blushing red face, she stepped into the water. She sunk down seated so that her head was just above the liquid. The aroma from the red petals drifted to her, and she quickly relaxed as the maids bussed themselves with setting out her new clothes and keeping the temperature of the water warm. Dunking herself beneath the water she scrubbed her hair, and leaned her head against the marble of the pool. Slowly the noises around her were drowned out as she focused on the sound of the water, and her mind was at ease. If only for the time being, but it was worth it.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nye had been properly boarded and stalled in one of the stock cars, before Matt took his seat in within the coach carts. He gave a sigh and rested his head against the window, and stared at the heat haze that rose from the desert sand. The temperature of the day was quickly rising, but no matter what he was going to return later that day hopefully a search party in tow.

"ALL ABOARD!" The old engineer shouted from his engine's open window, and with a moments hesitation the locomotive lurched forward. The metal of the wheels ground against that of the tracks, as the train worked its way faster and faster. Slowly the steady beat from the metal machine acted as a lullaby to the weary worn American. Within no time Matt was dead asleep and sprawled across the tattered seat. Every now an the they would hit a bump, but even that couldn't drag him away from the comfort of sleep.

It wasn't until the whistle blew to signal their approach to the towns station did Matt stir from his slumber. Blinking and rubbing his eyes, he sat up and peered out the window of the modern buildings that slowly made their way into view. Then thoughts of where he would ask for help and who would he go to crossed his mind. He knew had had to make a few stops before going on the search for help. Those were the stable where Nye was kept, his house, and Khasara's grandmothers. Matt knew where the stable was, because on occasion he would accompany Khasara there and watch as she brushed and untacked the chestnut, Nye. An Khasara's grandmother was her only remaining relative; Minaria should be one of the first people to know what happened. Matt had only seen Minaria twice in his time in Egypt. The old woman was wise and sweet, and it shouldn't be hard to explain to her what happened. With a sigh Matt leaned back against the seat, until the steam engine came to a stop.

Within minutes he was on his way through the tourists crowed streets pulling Nye along by the bridle. Down a few streets leading them further away from the station and the center of town, he attempted to mount the horse. A few failed tries almost discouraged him, until with one last trial he managed to swing his leg over the cantle of the saddle. A triumphant smile etched itself across Matt's face, and he clucked to the horse. Nye sighed and shook his head, before walking off as if saying "you have no idea do you?". Lightly touching his sneakers to Nye's flanks the horse picked his pace up to a trot. Matt quickly grabbed a hold of the horn and tighten his grip on the reins. Trying desperately to hang on and steer at the same time. Down a few more streets a finally out to the edge of town they came upon a neat little stable. Hearing another horse approach the facility the already pastured equines lifted their heads and whinnied to Nye. Nye perked up his ears, and nickered back transitioning over to a lope. Not knowing what to do Matt grabbed the horn with both hands, and gripped the saddle with his legs. But the pressure from his rider only made Nye go faster. As the horse pushed over to a gallop, Matt tried to pull back on the reins.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! WHOA!" He shouted to the creature as the fence of the pens came closer and closer. Hearing the frantic cries of a control less rider, an Egyptian stable hand poke his head out of the barn. Seeing the on coming horse and inexperienced American, the man quickly dropped his pitchfork and ran to the horse holding his hands up.

"Whoa easy Nye. Salright boy, easy come now." He said, and hearing the calm voice Nye happily slowed down and made a b-line for the stable hand. Proudly the horse trotted to the Egyptian, and plopped his head right in the hands of the strong man. Matt gave a relief filled sigh, and sank in the saddle.

"Thank you so much sir." Matt began to say but was cut off.

"And who might you be sir? And why do you have Khasara's horse? Why are you riding something that doesn't belong to you? I want answers and I want them now." Came the gruff voice of the man holding the reins of Nye. Matt turned a shade of white, as he was snatched from the saddle by one strong hand.

"I-I-I'm-m a friend of Khasara's. A-a-an I-I-I have Nye because she's gone missing, and I had to bring him back somehow. So I rode him from the town's station to here." Matt stuttered, as the man gripped the color of his kaki shirt. Dark brown eyes gaze at him, before the grip loosened.

"Khasara's gone missing? Oh no! Where at, who took her?" The man said a worried look crossing his face.

"We were at the tombs, and sometime during the night she went within one of them and never came out. We missed the train so we had to stay behind." Matt quickly explained. The stable manager regarded him with a surprised look.

"Not like her to get lost in there." The darkly tanned Egyptian stated. After a moments thought he extended his hand to Matt. "By the way name's Simar." Matt shakily shook the guys hand.

"I'm Mathew or Matt." He stated, and slightly cringed as the mans strong hand gripped his. "Its a pleasure to meet you"

"So I'ma gonna take Nye back and get him cleaned up. Can I get anything for ya?" Simar asked turning to lead Nye off into the barn.

"N-no Sir I'm fine. I have to get home before heading to the agency to look for someone to help me go look for Khasara." Matt commented slightly following hind the pair. Simar spun to face the American, a serious look upon his face.

"If you need any further help finding her, you march yourself right back here and let me know before you leave. I wouldn't miss helping her for the world." He said quietly almost in a whisper. Matt nodded quickly.

"Yes, I'll be sure to do that. An thanks again for the help with Nye. I don't know that much about horses, that was my first ride." He said with a half grin. Simar shook his head returning the smile.

"Well for someone who hadn't done any other riding in their life. I'd say you did a good job. Good luck finding help, and make sure to tell Minaria about Khasara." Simar said before once again turning to disappearing with in the building.

"You bet I will." Matt said before quickly running back into town. It took him a few moments, and when he finally reached the main streets he called for a cab. Slowly a worn out yellow car pulled up next to the out of breath American. Matt opened the door, and slid onto the seat.

"Where ya headed to sir?" The cabby asked turning slightly in his driver seat.

"To 578 Tituna Avenue" Matt answered, and with a nod the cabby put the car into drive and pulled off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Muahahahaa! Without writers block caging my mind I can now write all the chapters I want. Hehe..But yea hears a new chapter hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 10 is on the way soon hopefully. I know this chapter left you at a cliff-hanger, but its the only way I could think to end it. It was suppose to have a lot more happen in it, but I thought it was long enough as it was. So yea I'm gonna leave it the way it is and continue with my plans in the next chapter..Review?...Please and Thank yous ! _**


	10. Preplanned Detour

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh. However, I do call the following characters my own:**_

_**Khasara**_

_**Matthew**_

_**Nye**_

_**Thanks to my devoted reader Yamis Girl 4everandever, Cheeky-eyes, Anorethunbound, Fluffy's mate, and thanks to my friends and editors RoMi IshUraTarMeshi and Viet grl.  
Hope you enjoy reading this story. Please R&R. Thanks again.**_

* * *

Chapter Ten: Pre-Planned Detour

Time and time again Matt thought his words out, and every time he did not think it was the right way to tell someone that their only granddaughter is missing. Pacing his apartment on the verge of ripping his hair out, the American stopped at the door and turned to face the wooden entry. He glared at it, trying to give himself a little courage, but then sighed in frustration. Shaking his head, Matt clasped the brass handle of the door and walked out, hoping that whatever he said would be easy on Minaria.

* * *

After the long and lavish bath, Khasara only found it fitting to lounge around her room the rest of the day. Seeing as nothing else really 'needed' her attention, she was just going to chill it out in her new red gown. Stepping in from the balcony she looked back towards the dresser. For the first time she noticed a piece of parchment lying folded upon it. Tilting her head and thoughtfully looking at it, wondering what it was, she stepped forward and picked it up. Memory flashed to the day before, when the Pharaoh had received a letter, maybe that was it. Unfolding it she scanned the writing, easily translating the pictograms. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. 

"Oh My God...You mean, there really is a Princess Khasara?" She said out loud, then quickly looked about to make sure nobody was around. Again she looked back to the letter. "But how? I mean...huh?" She was completely lost once again. Then a smile curved Khasara's lips. "Well that's why he fell for it so easily, and this works perfectly for me." She snickered to herself.

But then the Pharaoh's face flashed in her mind and her throat contracted. Her breath caught, and she stopped putting a hand to her neck. "What's wrong with me?" She thought to herself. Guilt wormed its way into her thoughts. Lying, that's what was wrong with her and she quickly realized it. "Well if I hadn't I wouldn't be here." Again she thought. Then worry crossed her mind. "What happens if the real Princess comes? With her guards?...Uh-oh." She was definitely worried now, but she couldn't let it show.

Thinking for a bit there was just no other solution if the real princess came by. She would have to tell the truth. The real truth, that she is from the future sent here by some freak accident. Sounded more like a Sci-Fi movie then her life at the moment. Boy was she in a muddle of trouble. "Why can't my life be simple? Like normal people?" She asked aloud raising her head and closing her eyes, as if praying to the gods.

"Because you are the key." Came a voice out of nowhere, her opal orbs snapped open and she looked around. But she did not see her room. Instead black space, and stars twinkling about surrounded her. It was then that she saw a golden glow that began to grow in size, and take on a form. What stood before her was a man, completely dressed in golden Egyptian styled clothes, headdress and jewelry.

"Whoa, he's gorgeous." She thought of the godly person before her. Blonde hair, golden brown eyes, and a golden tan to match. He literally looked, and shown like the sun. The man gave a small chuckle and smiled.

"Thank you, I've been told that a lot." He said, and again smiled at her reaction, as she sat dumfounded. Jaw hanging with that 'you heard me?' look. "An yes I heard you that's what we do. Hear thoughts and prayers or else we wouldn't be gods, just people with benefits."

"Gods?" Khasara asked, still shocked and confused.

"Yes, Gods. You ask a lot of questions for somebody who is suppose to be listening." The man scolded. Khasara quickly lowered her gaze.

"Oh sorry." Then she snapped her head back up and glared at him. "Hey wait a minute. Since when do have the right to tell me what to do?"

"Heh. Typical Khasara." The god said shaking his head. "Since the beginning of time young one. I am the Sun, the Stars, the Flames upon the candles, and the Light that beats back the dark... I am Ra." Ra's voice echoed about her, and Khasara's eyes bulged.

"I must be dreaming, this can't be real." Khasara said putting a hand to her head a closing her eyes. Again Ra smiled and shook his head.

"No you're not dreaming. And no you're not dead, that's not my job. But you're soul is with me while your body is still on Earth. I called you here because I can't do something myself. I'm not allowed to step on the grounds of men. That's just intruding and I don't like being rude, the same goes for men, and they can't come here with me. That's why you, a woman, is here." He said with a slight smirk, happy with his little jest. Khasara slid her hand down her face to look at the god.

"Okay so I'm here. An being just a person, I guess I'm at your service." She said slight bowing her head. Ra stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Khasara it is you who is going to make sure things go the way they are suppose to go. Seeing as the true Princess Khasara is not doing what was planned, I had to call upon you, her reincarnation." Ra said looking down to Khasara's dark eyes. She looked at him again with that 'WHAT?' question shouting from her mind. "Darkness is trying to control the world, and the chosen one can not do it alone. He needs help, you're help. He needs someone by his side... He needs you." The god's voice became almost a whisper. Khasara searched the god's face, then looked down to her feet and the black starry sky below. Then her eyes widened, as again the Pharaoh crossed her mind.

"Atem." She half whispered, and slowly looked up to face the god. "What am I to do?" She asked. Ra looked at her and smiled, putting his hand on her head he rustled her hair. Acting more like a big brother than the God he most certainly was.

"When the time comes. I'll let you know what to do, and when your job is finished you can go back home." Taking a step back the golden glow that surrounded Ra grew instantly intense, to a blinding white light. Khasara closed her eyes, and put her hand up to protect her face. When she opened her dark eyes again she was back in her room, and stood there half stumbling forward.

Breathing heavily she looked about, then straightened her stance and flipped her hair back over her shoulder. Hearing a light tapping at the door, Khasara quickly spun around and watched as the door slightly creaked open.

* * *

In no time Matt found himself on the front step of Minaria's home, taking a deep breath he reached up and knocked on the door. Running a hand through his brown hair he sighed again as he heard shuffling on the other side of the door. Knocking again he rocked back on his heels. 

"I'm coming." Came a sweet voice from the other side as the doorknob turned and revealed the dark and wrinkled face of the old woman. Minaria smiled up at Matt. "Oh hello Mathew. Come in, come in. I was just cooking something up in the kitchen care to join me?" She questioned, then quickly moved and headed towards the little kitchen not giving Matt the option of not joining her. Slowly he followed behind her, and caught a whiff of cookies and chocolate as he rounded the doorway entering the cooking area.

"Mrs. Mina I have something to tell you. This might come as a shock, but I hope you don't worry too much. I'm going to try to fix it right away I promise. But..." However he couldn't finish due to the fact that Minaria cut in.

"Khasara has gone missing within the tombs she loves so much." The elderly woman said, her slim frame bending down to drag a sheet of fresh cookies out of the oven. Quickly setting them on the counter she set the hot holders aside and turned to Matt wiping her hands on the floral apron she wore over her jeans and cream colored blouse. "Am I right?"

"Yes...But how did you?" Matt stood staring at her. Nobody could have told her before him. Simar was busy at the stable and told Matt to make sure he told the woman. How could she have known?

"There are many things that you don't know about me and my family dear Matt. We have ways of telling when things are wrong, and what happened. I knew Khasara was gone the moment you two missed the train. Just call it a old woman's wisdom and a woman's intuition." She smiled and turned back to place the cookies on the cooling rack. "If you'll care to wait in the den I'll bring you some milk and cookies, and I'll tell you a little story."

Having known Minaria for some time Matt knew to do what he was told, or he would surly get scolded for it. Even if he wasn't her kid she still treated him like family. So seating himself upon the couch he waited as Minaria walked in with a tray of cookies and two glasses of milk. Seating herself across from Matt the old woman made herself comfortable with a few moist treats.

"Help yourself son, there's nothing wrong with them I promise." She said smiling. Matt reached for a few cookies and then sat back and waited for Minaria to speak. "Right, now where to begin this tale. Ah, at the beginning of course... Well dear Matt as you well know Khasara and I are the last of a long line of Egyptian decedents. But mostly Khasara is, I just married into this family." She laughed a little then resumed. "But the thing about Khasara is that she is the great-great-great-great..yea you get the picture granddaughter of royalty. A long time ago there was a Princess, who lived in the upper region of ancient Egypt. She was supposed to be wed to this fine young Pharaoh of the kingdom just below her father's. And at the proper age, her father sent her off to meet with her betrothed. Unknown to the King, the Princess followed her heart, paid off her servants and bodyguards and ran off with her peasant lover. And this Princess is whom Khasara was named after."

Matt sat staring at the old woman. Hardly able to believe what she was telling him.

"So you see, that is why Khasara is so 'deep' into the ancient ways of things and such. Its in her blood." She finished and took a sip of milk.

"I'm surprised Khasara never told me this before." Matt said quietly. Minaria raised a brow and eyed the American with her dark brown eyes.

"How could she have told you...She doesn't know." She said nonchalantly. Matt stared at Mina.

"But why? Didn't you tell her this?" He questioned.

"Psh, and let all that go to her ego? I think not, she's already hardheaded as it is. Adding this on top would cause her head to swell the size of the Nile. No I never told her." Mina answered going back to nibbling at her cookie. "No. That's not what Grandparents are supposed to do. We are suppose to soil are grandkids, by baking fresh cookies for them and their friends." She said sweetly smiling at Matt.

Mathew smiled back at her, then looked to the floor. Minaria watched him and sighed, setting her glass back down on the tray.

"Well Mister. I think if Khasara not being here bothers you that much, you should get a group of people together to go look for her. But I'm telling you now, when things are normal and when she is ready. Khasara will come back." With that Mina stood up taking the tray of cookies, and walked back into the kitchen. Matt got up seconds later and followed her, but when he got to the kitchen Mrs. Mina wasn't there.

"Mrs. Mina?" He called. But nobody answered. "Mrs. Mina you there?" Again nothing. Becoming quiet unsettled Matt quickly rushed out the house and back out into the city.

* * *

**_Finally I got chapter ten up...OMG it's been forever, but I just couldn't figure out where to go with this story. I hit a dead end, so I sat and thought about it for a while...Okay a long while, but hey I got it up didn't I?..Hope this one keeps yaw guessing. And I'll be working on chapter 11 here right directly.  
ttfn _**

**_Moxy_**


	11. Trouble in Paradise

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh. However, I do call the following characters my own: _**

**_Khasara_**

**_Matthew_**

**_Nye_**

**_Thanks to my devoted reader Yamis Girl 4everandever, Cheeky-eyes, Anorethunbound, Fluffy's mate, and thanks to my friends and editors RoMi IshUraTarMeshi and Viet grl.  
Hope you enjoy reading this story. Please R&R. Thanks again._**

**

* * *

Trouble in Paradise**

His tri-colored hair appeared in the gap of the door before his face did. Khasara let out a small sigh of relief that it wasn't somebody else.

"May I come in Lady Khasara?" The Pharaoh asked.

"Why of course My Lord. This is after all your palace, I'm merely a visitor." She said slightly bowing her head. Atem ducked the rest of the way into the door.

"I've come to talk to you about the reason you came here." The Pharaoh said thoughtfully. His crimson eyes stared into her opal orbs. Khasara got a bad feeling that was slowly crawling up her spine. Did he know what was really going on? Was she going to get in trouble? Oh boy, she wanted to faint. She bowed her head a little more so that her hair hung lazily beside her eyes.

"I'll answer you to the best of my abilities Sir." She said quietly.

"Well first of all," He let out a small sigh, "Do you like it here?" He asked. Seeming kind of tense about the conversation he planned on continuing with. Khasara quickly lifted her head and looked questionably at Atem. This was not the type of questions she thought he was going to be asking.

"I think it's a great place My Lord." She answered hesitantly. Atem's gaze had moved from Khasara to the garden below the balcony. He seemed to take in a deep breath.

"I assume that your father explained this to you before your departure from your home. About our kingdoms and such." Letting out a sigh his crimson eyes were once again upon her. "Would you be willing to stay here? —Forever?" Khasara raised a slender brow and tilted her head slightly to the side.

"What do you mean?" She questioned a little confused. Once again the Pharaoh appeared to stumble over his words, wanting them to go just right.

"Will you marry the King of the lower kingdoms, and finally unit Egypt?" Atem said stepping forward and taking her hand in his darkly tanned one. "Will you be my bride?"

Khasara's heart stopped. Her eyes bulged from her face, and her jaw dropped. What was she to say? What was she to do? She couldn't stay here forever. She had to make it back to her own time. She had to make things right. Closing her eyes she took in a deep breath and prayed to Ra. Hoping he may give her the answer she sought. The God's smiling face flashed before her eyes.

* * *

Matt had made it to the Industrial side of town. His mind was racing, and he was scared out of his mind. How could Khasara and Mina disappear almost a day apart? Where had Mina gone? Was she okay? He was tired of worrying, but he knew that Khasara had to be found first. So he was on his way to the Egyptian Archeology Headquarters, where he and Khasara were employed. Knowing that he could find a few people there who would be willing to help find one of their favorite employees. Straightening his suit jacket he stepped through the front doors. 

"Good morning Mathew. How are you today?" Asked the blonde receptionist behind the front desk.

"Fine Jessica. Um— would it be possible to have and emergency meeting with Dr. Bulton?" Matt questioned leaning half way across the counter.

"Sure. Hang on just let me check to see if he's clear for ya." She typed in a few things on the keyboard of the computer in front of her. "10:30? Yes he's should be free here in a few minutes. You know your way around, go get some coffee in the lounge and then head his way." She stated and pointed towards the stairs. "Oh, and Matt. Relax, deep breaths, calm down. Is something the matter?"

Matt stuffed his hands into the pockets of his slacks. She had read him like and open book. His blue eyes stared at the desktop. Sighing he relayed the story once again.

* * *

Khasara couldn't believe what she just said. She was still in shock. Was it the right thing? Is that was Ra's smile meant? Had she messed something up? What was going on? And why all of a sudden did the fate of the whole world suddenly rest on her shoulders? She was just a normal person. Nothing spectacular, nothing beyond brilliance, she was just one girl. 

She now sat on her bed, her head resting in her hands as she stared at the floor. Worry was still flowing threw here, but then somewhere deep down it felt right. It seemed like she had made the right choice. Her conscious on the other hand was nit picking everything. Quickly standing up and flipping her hair out of her face, Khasara lightly stepped over to her balcony.

Leaning on the stone railing her black eyes focused on the sun, as it slowly made its decent to the sandy earth below. It was beautiful here, she had to admit, but she could not see herself living a lie for the rest of her life. What if she didn't get back to her own time? What would her family, and friends think? And what about Granny Mina? Khasara's heart sank at the thought of her grandmother.

Once again she was home sick, but she knew she could not change things now. She was glad that Atem had practically sprinted from the room after she told him "Yes". Then another thing came to mind. Priest Set. If she did get suck here in the past she would have to live with him! Oh no, uh-huh! Not if he was going to continue to treat her like a beggar. They were going to have to have they're run around, and she knew whom the winner would be.

A small smile came to her face, and the tanned woman turned from the balcony into her room. Unknowingly being watched by a pair of steel gray eyes. He had been waiting for his moment of revenge. And it had come. He would be able to take out two birds with one stone, and the conversation he had just heard made things even sweeter. Slowly the form crawled up the wall of the palace, un-noticed.

Placing his fingers on the edge of the balcony he peeked over, just in time to see the hem of her red gown whisk around the edge of the wall. _"Perfect."_ He thought to himself and silently leapt over the railing. Leaning against the wall that separated the balcony from the room he gave a chuckle.

Ice seemed to run up Khasara's spine. She knew that evil snigger, and stiffly she turned to look at the form. Steel gray eyes met black ones, and Khasara froze.

"Bakura." She said in a hushed tone.

"I'm so glad you remembered me my Princess. I would have hated to introduce myself again." The thief said coldly. Khasara continued to stare, visions from their last meeting flashing in her mind. The beast he possessed, and the Pegasus that protected her. She did not think it would come this time. Slowly her eyes moved to his cheek and the pale skin of crossed over scars shown brightly against his dark tan.

"I see you managed to patch up your cheek pretty good." She said mockingly, and seemed to relax a bit. Having the upper hand is all she needed right now.

"No thanks to you." Bakura said calmly. "Plus I make scars look good." He said with a grin. Khasara was not happy how he had turned the tables on her so quickly. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end. Khasara did not like the feeling in the room. She knew something was going to happen. Looking out the corner of her eye she glanced at how far the door was from her. Bakura caught her look, and smiled as he slowly reached for something in his robes.

Khasara took this as her chance to move, spinning around she dashed towards the door. But as she made her move so did the thief, and as soon as he pulled the stone from his pocket his threw it at her. As Khasara's bronzed hand grasped the handle the rock struck her head, and everything turned black.

"Simple and easy." Bakura's dark voice stated as he walked over to her. Picking her up he threw Khasara's limp body over his shoulder.

* * *

**_Yes finally got the 11th chapter up..w00t w00t! lol. Yea I know I took forever again. But college isn't easy ya know. Busy busy busy lil bee I have been. And finishing this chapter was not on the top of my to do list. Sorry but thats the truth. BUT HEY ITS DONE AIN'T IT? lol...love ya'll. ya meh favorite readers. 3 Anyway hope you enjoy this one. And I'll be getting the next chapters up as soon as I finsih them too..hehe ._**

**_lots of love,  
Moxy_**


	12. The Plot Thickens

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh. However, I do call the following characters my own: **_

_**Khasara**_

_**Matthew**_

_**Nye**_

_**Thanks to my devoted reader Yamis Girl 4everandever, Cheeky-eyes, Anorethunbound, Fluffy's mate, and thanks to my friends and editors RoMi IshUraTarMeshi and Viet grl.  
Hope you enjoy reading this story. Please R&R. Thanks again.**_

**

* * *

****The Plot Thickens**

Priest Set paced around the huge desk in his study, picking and prodding at the pieces of papyrus scattered about its surface. The noise outside his room had become increasingly louder. He massaged his temples and groan in aggravation. Finally he slammed his fists against the desk and stormed out his door.

"What is with all this racket?" He demanded grabbing the first Sentinel that ran past him.

"The Princess has been kidnapped, Sir." The man answered. Set let go of the soldier, and the guard continued running down the corridor. Slowly the Priest went back into his study, and sat behind his desk. With his elbows propped on the wooden structure and his hands clasped in front of him, he thought. _"How can I work this to my advantage? Finally the wretched brat is out of the way, now how to keep it that way?"_

Meanwhile Atem was frantically racing towards the main hall where he would summon his priest to plan a rescue party.

"How on Earth did he manage to get past the security and guards?" Sitting down at the long table the Pharaoh pulled out the note that had been left in the Princess' quarters.

_Pharaoh,  
If you wish to see your precious Princess again, then you will meet me in your future resting place before sunset tomorrow. Bring the Millennium Items! We will finally end this battle. Winner takes all and the loser disappears forever. Fail to meet me and the girl dies.  
Bakura_

Atem growled with anger and slammed the parchment down upon the table, cursing the thief with every ounce of his being. The evil demon had disgraced the power of the ancients and Egypt for the last time. It was then that a servant walked through the door.

"Summon the Priests. Now!" He shouted, causing the poor boy to jump and sprint from the room with the command. Until they showed up Atem sat deep in thought, trying to figure out the best way to go about this situation. Moments later Priestess Isis and the Priests entered the hall with the exception of Set. This was quickly noticed by the agitated Pharaoh.

"Where is he?" Atem demanded.

"We do not know your Majesty." Isis chimed in with her soothing voice. "He was not in his quarters when I walked by on my way here, and the servants do not know either. I suggest we can commence without him, we can brief him when he shows up." The composed attitude of the Priestess seemed to calm down the Pharaoh and he sat down in his high back chair.

"Very well then, we shall start with this." Atem said as he handed off the note left behind by Bakura, to be passed around the table.

* * *

Khasara slowly began to regain consciousness. The first thing she noticed was the constriction around her wrists. Rope burned her skin as it held her hands above her head. Attempting to raise her knee she also noticed that her legs were bound, and the toes of her red slippers could barely touch the ground below her. But it was not ground at all but a space in between the legs of a huge statue of the God Anubis. Jerking her head up, she saw that the ropes holding her wrists were hung from the hands of the large sculpture, which cupped an orb of stone. Khasara was quickly over whelmed with panic and she squirmed to free herself.

Slowly she heard the malevolent sound of a dark laughter, and the sight of her last memory flashed before her. Quickly she looked around for the white haired menace, her dark orbs searching the dimly light room.

"Having fun are we your Highness?" Came a cold voice from above, Khasara's head quickly spun towards its direction. There sitting leaned against the stone sphere was the King of Thieves himself. Steel grey eyes peered down at her with a snide grin.

"So this attempt of a kidnapping is you idea, Bakura?" Khasara asked mockingly. Attempting to wiggle her wrists within their tight bonds, to loosen the ropes hold on her darken skin.

"But of course, My Lady." The Thief answered and leapt from his spot to land beside her. "How else would I be able to get the Pharaoh's attention than by taking the thing he cares about most, right from underneath him?" Khasara thought for a second. _What does he mean 'care about the most'?_ Then she scoffed at the ridiculous thought.

"Him, care about me? You've got to be joking. He hardly knows me." She said with a slight laugh.

"Sure…If you say so you're Highness." He answered. Bakura then walked to the edge of the structure. "My plan is flawless." He said with a smile. "Do you wish to hear it?" he asked turning back towards his captive. Khasara rolled her eyes, and then the Thief continued to walk about the lap of the statue. "Well I'm going to tell you anyway. I took you to draw him here. As everybody knows that if anything happens to the Princess of the Upper Kingdom, the King will declare war on the lower kingdom, better known as Atem's Kingdom. And he has what I want the most. Power, the power concealed in the Millennium Items." Bakura paused for a second before continuing, "I have become more powerful than the last time we met, and with that power I tend to over throw the Pharaoh. Everything is absolutely perfect." He said with a slight chuckle. Khasara could not help but scuff that his bragging.

"Typical bad guy routine." she grumbled, "First they capture the damsel to draw the hero into action. Then they boast about how their plan is without flaw. But then the hero shows up and squashes everything, saves the gal. And 'Hooray' the day is saved. Which at the end of all this, leaves you lying in the dirt and stomped on." She said smugly.

"We'll see about that Princess, we'll see." It was then that he stepped closer to the point where he was centimeters away from her face, and looked her straight in the eye. Then his gaze searched over her features. "You know you do not seem so tough up close." Bakura teased. Khasara's temper flared, and without thinking she spit defiantly into his face. The Thief reeled back in disgust, whipping his face. The Princess smirked back. That was until the back of his hand made contact with her face, the momentum sent her spinning around from her suspended ties.

Her cheek stung from the slap, and when her spinning stopped she faced him with the most evil glare she could produce. And if looks could kill Bakura would be dead where he stood. The thief growled and turned away from her, and went to leap from the statue. That was until a sound caught his attention, and he froze, searching the area below. Khasara had heard it too, and watched Bakura for a few seconds before scanning the floor herself.

The footsteps began to grow louder and louder, and the thief's eyes automatically darted to the doorway of the room. Then out of the entrance stepped the last person Khasara expected to see. The head dress of a high priest was the first thing that caught Bakura's attention. A smile came to the Princess' face, and she smugly glared at the King of Thieves. Bakura knew that the Pharaoh would send one of his minions in his place. _"Coward!"_ he thought to himself.

"Set! Oh, I'm so glad to see you. This Looney here isn't the best host. You're my new hero." Khasara said, flattering the priest. Truthfully she was happy to see him, but on the other hand, she had wished somebody else came to get her instead of Set.

"Quiet! I am not here for you." Set snapped back. "I'm here for Him." The Priest said glaring at Bakura. Khasara's jaw dropped and she stared at the Priest who had stopped in the center of the room. Bakura almost seemed surprised at Set's statement.

"And why would you come here just to see me?" The thief asked.

"I have a proposition for you."

* * *

Matt sat straight in the overly stuffed chair in front of his boss's desk. Dr. Bulton Had listened to his claim, and was contemplating the next plan of action. Khasara was one of his favorites, always happy to do whatever job was set before her.

"Well Mathew, I cannot promise you and entire search party. There are other areas of work that need just as much attention as finding Khasara. But I can have around 20 men assist you in your search, and I know for a fact that with these men will be a few Egyptians with them. So in fact it will almost be like and herd of people. I'll call them and they'll be here within the hour." The Doctor said picking up the phone.

As he started dialing numbers Matt seemed to relax even more. It had almost been a day since Khasara had disappeared into the depths of the tomb. But soon she would be found. After making a hand full of phone calls, Dr. Bulton hung up the phone.

"Well they are on their way. As soon as they get here, you'll all take the train back to the pyramids and start searching. Is there anybody else that you can think of that know Khasara that would be interesting in helping?" Bulton asked.

"Um- yea, Simar, he's a friend of hers he told me when I dropped Nye off that he would be glad to help out." Dr. Bulton picked up the phone and handed it to Matt.

"Better call him then." Said the good Doctor.

Just as was promised within the hour there was a group of employees, Simar, and Matt boarding the train on their way to the tombs, Matt informing them of everything that happened during his adventures from the day before.

* * *

_**Well I have once again left you with a cliff hanger. Don't ya just love me? Hehe . Well I know for a fact that I love ya'll for reading my story and sticking with me through my long, okay unusually long writer's block. But HEY another chapter is up and ready for viewing. And I'm promise that chapter 13 will be up as soon as I can get it thought of. I don't know if it's going to be the last, but this story is almost at an end. How will it end? Only I know...MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!**_


End file.
